Counter
by PrincipalCellist
Summary: /If a clock could count down to the moment you met your soul mate, would you want to know?/ Based off the movie TiMER.
1. Blank

Yugi inserted quarter after quarter into the parking meter, feeling an odd twinge of anticipation flutter up from his stomach. He counted along with the numbers: _12, 24, 36..._ He paused, another quarter poised at the slot. _36 minutes would be enough, wouldn't it?_ He contemplated the odds of the installation taking longer; It was a fairly fast process, so he should have bought plenty of time, but... _just in case,_ he thought, pushing the quarter through the slot. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

"Am I late?"

Yug spun around, a little surprised.  
"No! Of course not! Have you ever been?"

"Well..." Ryou shrugged, sheepish. "Once. But who is keeping track, right?" He pulled Yugi into a quick hug.

"Are you ready?" Yugi asked once they parted, nearly bouncing on his heels from excitement.

"Um..." Ryou made an apprehensive glance at the store behind him, taking in the posters of happy couples plastered on the windows. "Actually - about this..."

"Ryou, you like me, right?" Yugi asked quickly.

"Yes." He said it without hesitation. "Definitely."

"I think you're great, too." Yugi placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "But what is the point in continuing if we're not really _meant_ to be together?"

"I agree that it would save us heartbreak if we find out sooner than later, but this is..."

"But this way we have a guarantee, right?"

"Yeah." Ryou finally smiled. "Of course."

"All right." Yugi nodded. "Let's do this, then."

Together they walked into the store, Ryou holding the door in a true, gentlemanly fashion. Inside, red tables and chairs were lined against white walls. Informational posters with more grinning couples hung around them, advertising how brilliant and happy your future could be. In the center of the room, a long wooden counter stood with two computers, and that's where Yugi and Ryou headed.

"Yugi!" The Matchmaker standing beside the counter cried joyfully. "Is this another potential?"

"Yeah." Yugi managed not to sound as embarrassed as he felt over the Matchmaker knowing him by name. "Emma, this is Ryou."

"It's so very nice to meet you, Ryou!" She said, shaking his hand. "Are you ready to take the plunge?"

"Nervous, but yes." Ryou answered. "Absolutely."

"It sounds very cliché, but take deep breaths. It really helps." She assured him as she gathered some paperwork in her arms. She then jerked her head over her shoulder. "You guys can come on back with me. Let's get the party started."

As they walked toward the swinging double doors, Ryou bent over to Yugi's ear.  
"So, um, how many times have you been here?"

"Well,this would be...the third time." He admitted, but he shrugged as if it were no big deal. "I've gotten on the wrong horse a few times..." They entered into a long hallway and followed the Matchmaker through the first door on the left.

"Just lay down right here." Emma said, placing her papers on the counter and gesturing to the long exam table by the wall. "Yugi, you can go ahead and pull that chair over next to the table." Ryou settled on top of the table and fidgeted a little as Yugi grabbed the chair.

"I'm going to need to see your identification." Emma said, clicking the mouse to wake the computer next to Ryou's head.

"Sure thing." Ryou dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. The Matchmaker took his offered licence, and turned back to the computer to enter in his information. "So, how long have you two been dating?" She asked.

"About three months." Ryou said.

"Oh, you guys picked a good time to come in, then." She replied, tapping at the keyboard. "I've seen a couple come in after only two weeks - and it didn't turn out so well." She paused, looking surprised. "Man! You're 28?" She turned around to look at Ryou. "What a baby face! And how did you make it this long without a Counter?"

"Well, I just never really thought to get one...or that I really needed it." He said, lifting his shoulder.

"Say no more, I hear you." She said, turning back to her computer. "I had my reservations about it at first, too. But...once I saw the numbers, it was like my life suddenly took on a whole new color." She typed a few more things. "Oookay... Looks like we're all set! You guys filled out the personal bio sheet online, so we don't need to do any of that. Saves us a whole bunch of time." She stood up and began rummaging inside a cabinet. "So, we're running a special this week, so it will only cost you $50.65 for the entire process - that's including the installation fee and tax." She handed Ryou a tablet with an attached stylus. "I just need you to sign that you agree with our Terms and Conditions."

"What does the Terms say, exactly?" Ryou wondered.

"In simple terms," Yugi said, "it's just saying you won't ask for a refund if you think your wait for your true love is too long or too short - or if you don't like your soulmate."

"Wait, am I not _guaranteed_ to like my soulmate? Isn't that the point of this thing?"

"Well, no. Not necessarily." The Matchmaker began kindly. "Not at first, anyway." She smiled. "There are all kinds of love out there, Mr. Bakura. Of course there's the ever popular love at first sight - though very boring, in my opinion - but there's also friendship blossoming to love, enemies becoming lovers...so on and so forth. The route your love takes is up to _you_. The Counter merely guides you to the second lead in the play, your co-captain. It tells you the moment your true love enters your life, and the rest just evolves naturally."

"So you and I got a head start...right?" Yugi asked tentatively. His palms were getting moist from nerves.

"Right." Ryou pressed his fingers against Yugi's arm before taking the stylus and signing his agreement to the Terms and Conditions.

"Now, which hand is your dominant hand?" Emma asked, taking the tablet from him.

"My right." Ryou looked over to her. "Whoa! What is _that?"_ Matchmaker Emma lifted her contraption for him to see it better; It was like a larger version of a ear piercing gun. The Counter was sitting on the top, it's prongs sticking out dangerously. "That looks like it's going to hurt." Ryou's voice took a slightly higher pitch.

"It's like getting a piercing." Yugi said, trying to soothe him.

"You know I don't have any."

"Yes, it will hurt." Yugi explained. "But briefly. It's more like a sting, really." Ryou gave him such a long look of disbelief, Yugi had to hold back a laugh.

"All right, well." The Matchmaker interjected. "After implantation, your Counter will load up and display your numbers. If, however, you two are meant to be together, both of your counters will immediately beep at you - and then it's happy ever after. Good deal?"

"Okay, yes." Ryou closed his eyes, brows pulling together. "Good deal."

"Okay." Matchmaker Emma placed the gun against the inside of his left wrist. "Breathe in deep and we'll count to three. Drum-roll, please..." There was a loud click, and Ryou flew up from the table, yanking his arm away with wild eyes.

"HOLY - _OW!"_ He winced, but refrained from rubbing his now Countered wrist. "What ever happened to a count of three?!"

"When we count, people tend to tense up, which makes installation hurt more." Emma explained, looking completely unabashed. "So we try to get you unaware."

"Oh, yeah. You got me." Ryou muttered, easing himself back down. They all stared at his wrist; there was a minute of quiet, then his new Counter screen blinked as it came to life. They all got closer, and Yugi held his breath. Numbers suddenly appeared, counting down: _**0916d 16h 23m 53s**_

"Huh." Yugi leaned back. He immediatly looked down to his own Counter, which was still blinking at him insultingly: — **d** **—** **h** **—** **m** **—** **s**

"I'll just give you two a moment." Emma said, looking downcast as she set the installation device down. She left the room and a long silence rang between the two.

"Yugi, I'm sorry—"

"No, no. It's okay." Yugi smiled. "It's not your fault. You can't control it. I'm really happy for you."

"This is why I didn't want to..."

"I know, I know." Yugi shook his head. "It was my idea." He turned away from Ryou, his throat suddenly tight. "It's _fine_."

Ryou sat up, staring at his Counter in awe.  
"Nine hundred and sixteen days...that's—"

"About two and a half years." Yugi said.

"Two and a half years." Ryou repeated, eyes wide. "I'd have my doctorate by then, starting my career..." He trailed off in wonder. "Two years is perfect timing, actually." Yugi tried not to gag as he listened to Ryou. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, he let out a quiet stream of air through his thin lips. He knew he couldn't be angry. No one could control what the Counter said. "Gosh, it's weird." Ryou commented. "Knowing they're out there somewhere...just living their life..."

"Yeah, and the blank Counter that they've had for _years_ has finally started to count down." Yugi replied begrudgingly, resentful. He clenched his fingers together, his body tightening like a coil. He knew he had no right to be mad, but still... _but still—!_

Ryou blinked and looked to Yugi.  
"Two years is a long time, though. We could still...?"

Yugi winced. "Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea."

"No." Ryou frowned. "I suppose you're right. There's not really a point in continuing something that is...well..."

" _Doomed_." Yugi nodded.

Ryou gave a small chuckle.  
"I was going to say moot point."

"Same thing." Yugi snapped. Ryou flinched a little, and Yugi forced himself to relax. "No - god, I'm sorry. It's fine. Super. Okay." He couldn't stop his leg from jiggling up and down. He needed to leave. "I'm just...I am really happy for you, honestly. Congratulations." He got out of his chair, rubbing his arm. "I've got to get back to work."

Ryou grabbed Yugi's hand.  
"You're great. I had a lot of fun with you."

"Yeah, I did to." Yugi pressed Ryou's hand between his own palms. "I hope you and your special one have a really long, happy life together."

"Goodbye, Yugi." Ryou said, releasing him for the last time.

"Goodbye, Ryou." Yugi murmured back. He turned and left the room, pressing his lips together to stop them from trembling.


	2. Inexcusable

_"If a clock could count down to the exact moment until you meet your soulmate, would you want to know?"_

 _"Manufactures of the device called the 'Counter' claim that it is, in fact, possible._ _The next evolutionary step in computer matchmaking, the Counter lets you know when your perfect match has entered your life. In an interview filmed earlier today, Dr. Lee Jong, head scientist of research and development for the Counter, explains it all..."_

 _"'All Humans are on a path to love. No matter who you are, where you are, there is a perfect match for you. The Counter can only be implanted after puberty, and it's powered by body heat. The Counter monitors levels of Oxytocin, a hormone required in what we scientists refer to as pair bonding - it's also known as the cuddle hormone. The Counter zeros out at midnight of the day you are to meet your true love and then, when you both are next to each other for the first time, your Counter beeps, and their Counter beeps, thus signaling the happy beginning of the rest of your_ _—'_ _"_

"Shut that shit off, will you?" Yugi snapped, reaching around his newspaper to lift his coffee mug.

"Grouch much?" His assistant, Miho said. Yugi scowled at her back as she hit the channel button on the TV, cutting off the eager Dr. Lee Jong.

"You would think that they would stop doing interviews for the Counter since it's been out for nearly 30 years, but no." Yugi seethed. "Everyday it's brand new all over again. Absolutely e _xhausting."_

"...so the installation with Ryou didn't go well, then?" Miho guessed, reaching over and pulling Yugi's paper down with one finger. Yugi was silent as he got to his feet and wandered to the coffee pot for a refill. "Thought so." She muttered, sipping her own cup of tea. Yugi gave a long-winded sigh and pulled out his cell phone, dialing quickly. The phone rang three times until, finally—

"...Hello?"

"Why are you whispering?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not." Jou replied, voice raising just slightly.

"Where are you?"

"...Church?"

Yugi held back a laugh at his blatant lie.  
"Riiight." He said, listening as Jou rustled around. "So, Ryou wasn't The One."

"I'm shocked." Jou commented.

Yugi set his mug down.  
"Call me back when you find your underwear."

"Right."

* * *

"Hey, Rebecca." Yugi said, chipper, as he sat down next to the dentist chair. Rebecca looked over at him and waved, since she couldn't hold a conversation with her jaw held open by the mouth prop - which gave Yugi a perfect view of her blue braces. He smiled and flipped through her file, pondering. "What do you say we get these braces taken off today?" He asked.

"Wewy?" Rebecca asked, eyes widening in excitement.

"You bet." Yugi answered, tucking a pen into the front pocket of his coat. "We'll go let your grandpa know now."

"Wait, she's got another month left with them, Dr. Mutou." Miho said, removing her gloves. "She's just here for a loose wire." Rebecca shot Miho a dark look - clearly asking the assistant to shut up.

"Yeah, but a month is negligible, especially when school's back in session next week." Yugi gave Rebecca a wink. "These braces are coming off today, pretty girl."

"Howy cow!" She managed, kicking her legs in glee. Miho rolled her eyes, but looked pleased.

Yugi grinned. At least he could make _someone_ happy.

* * *

Later that same day, Yugi stared off into space as his groceries beeped across the scanner one by one, lost in his thoughts...

He had been _so sure_ that he and Ryou were soulmates. They had been perfect together in almost every conceivable way. He seriously saw a good future with Ryou... but they weren't meant to be, after all. Now Ryou was gone, finishing school and planning for the future he knew he'd have, while Yugi (though set and happy in his own career) had a Counter that was still blank after years of waiting. Since the moment he'd gotten the Counter installed, it had told him nothing. Not even a glimmer of hope for what was to come, _if_ anything was ever going to come.

The more time that passed, the more Yugi felt that his Counter would forever remain useless. Everyday he watched as other people zeroed out, meet their true love, and lived happily ever after. But what about him? He had a soulmate, too... _Right?_

Yugi shook his head abruptly; of course he had one. _Everyone_ has one. But who was it? Where were they? What were they doing? If he were to be honest, Yugi was a bit angry. _Why had they not gotten a Counter yet?_ Having a Counter to tell you when you'd meet your true love was pointless if the other participant didn't have one, as well. His blank device was proof enough of that. He was starting to feel really hopeless. Sure, there was more to life than love, but...he really wanted it. Craved it, really.

He let out a long sigh, mindlessly running his fingers over the edge of his debit card.

"Did you ever hear the joke about the girl at the supermarket?" A deep voice suddenly asked. Yugi blinked, jerking away from his circle of thoughts. He looked around before noticing the cashier in front of him. He stared at the man, dazed.

"What?" Yugi finally said, sounding stupid.

"It's an oldie, but a goodie. I'll tell you it." The cashier continued, turning back to the groceries. "There's a woman shopping for groceries, and she brings up all her items to the register. Toilet paper, microwavable dinners, candy, and beer. The cashier looks over all her stuff and asks, 'Are you single?' The woman kind of giggles and says, 'Why? Because I'm buying all the single serve items?' and the cashier says, 'No, because you're ugly.'"

The punchline was abrupt. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows, adopting a distasteful look.  
"Was that supposed to be a _funny_ joke, a joke with a lesson, or...?"

The cashier laughed, but not humorously. Awkwardly.

"God, I thought that would have been funny." He shrugged, the tips of his ears darkening. "I don't know. A friend told me it, and at the time it wasn't funny - I didn't laugh, either - But I thought maybe if I said it it would be...slightly more funny? Jeez, I don't even know."

"Huh." Yugi managed.

"Yeah." The cashier kept his attention glued to the items he was bagging, and Yugi guessed he was too embarrassed to look up. "I mean no. Well, I'm not sure. I mean, in my head it seemed like the right thing to say. I don't know why I thought that - when I actually told you the joke, it just...yeah."

"Yeah." Yugi rolled his eyes. "Glad we agree on that."

"Maybe I thought you would get the irony."

"I must have missed it."

"Because, I mean - you're so hot and all..."

"Oh, that's a really good one, too." Yugi said rigidly.

"I'm 100 percent sincere about that." The cashier said, finally leveling his ruby eyes to meet Yugi's. His cheeks were dark, and Yugi wondered if the guy blushed when he lied, too. "Well... Your total is $36.29."

Yugi swiped his card in the reader, and it beeped at him. As he punched in his PIN, he glanced up at the cashier, still reeling by the unpleasent encounter. The other noticed Yugi looking, and he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Yugi's eyes flicked over when he saw the familiar face of a Counter, reading **0129d 06h 32m 44s.** Yugi let his shoulders drop and stared back down at the card reader, but the cashier had noticed him look at the device.

"I see your Counter is blank." He started conversationally, pressing his arm against his side so the Counter was hidden from view.

 _"And?"_ Yugi prompted, shoving his wallet into his back pocket.

"And...well, nothing. You must be really thinking about your future, right?" When Yugi nodded, somewhat reluctantly, the cashier shook his head. "It's just a shame, because you could have a more exciting present."

Yugi actually laughed as he gathered his bags.  
"I'll keep that in mind."

"I was talking about with me."

"Oh, I know you were." Yugi assured him, waggling his fingers at the man. "Bye."

He didn't look back when the cashier called out, "Take care!" Didn't even pause his stride.

* * *

"I'm home!" Jou yelled, door shutting behind him as he yanked off his shoes.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago!" Yugi called back, peering around his door frame and down the hall.

"Take a chill pill." Jou grumbled. "Punctuality won't speed up any process."

"Yeah, but," Yugi began, following Jou into his room, "a positive attitude might help."

"Save that lecture for somebody who genuinely cares."

"You do care." Yugi pouted. "I'm just saying that positivity helps..."

"Oh, like how it helped wonders for you this morning?"

Yugi took a calming breath so he wouldn't smack Jou upside the head.  
"It's a process of elimination and I am one step closer to my goal."

"How many times are you going to tell yourself that?" Jou groaned, bending down to pick up a stray jacket from the floor. Yugi saw a smudged red mark on his brother's neck.

"Oh, _god_." Yugi reached over and rubbed at the offending mark of Jou's misdeeds. "I _knew_ you were sneaking around last night. Did she have a Counter?"

"F'course she had a Counter." Jou said, tossing the jacket into the hamper and stripping off his shirt. "They _always_ have a Counter. They're always so antsy, too...girls with expiration dates are more willing to have a last fling before settling down for the rest of their lives."

"They're just using you."

"No, I'm using them. It's a win-win."

Yugi collapsed on Jou's bed. "You have _scientific proof_ on your wrist that what you're doing is a waste of your time and yet you go after those chicks anyway! It can _not_ be as satisfying as you say."

"Yeah..." Jou pulled on a new tank top, looking thoughtful. "You're right. Blazing hot, anonymous sex is _super_ tedious." Yugi curled his fingers in Jou's bed sheets and stuffed his face into a pillow. If only he could be that carefree about it all, too.

"...Hey, I think we should get a cat." Yugi finally suggested. "Or a dog."

"Yugi..." The bed dipped as Jou settled next to Yugi, head propped up on one elbow. "On a scale of one to ten, how sad are you about Ryou? Honestly."

Yugi rubbed his face deeper in the pillows before turning to face his brother.  
"Five..." He grumbled, then more honestly, "Fine - seven and a quarter. But it's fine."

"Is it really?"

"It's not even about Ryou. Not completely." Yugi said, sitting up. "It's just..." He gave a slight laugh, raking his hands through his black hair roughly. "I just _want to know_. I'm tired of looking down and seeing a blank counter. Tired of wondering why."

"You know what they say about a watched pot."

"Except I'm not waiting for noodles - I'm waiting for love! I want to know when, even if it doesn't say I'm going to meet them until I'm—"

"What?" Jou interrupted, raising his wrist above his head so Yugi could clearly see the numbers. "Until you're 43, like me?"

Yugi deflated, watching Jou's seconds tick down.  
"I'm sorry." He said, quiet. "I don't mean..."

"I know." Jou let his arm fall down over his face, and they both were quiet for a moment. "Coincidentally, the girl I was with last night had only two days left."

"Cutting it close, aren't you?"

"Guess what else?"

"What?"

"She had just gotten her Counter _yesterday_."

At those words, It was like the dam inside Yugi suddenly burst. Every ounce of resentment he ever felt over his blank Counter and failed attempts at love over took him in one, crashing wave. Oh, yeah. He was past angry now. It was like a white hot rod of iron pressing into his brain.

 _"Yesterday?!"_ He cried out, launching himself off of the bed. "She got it _yesterday_ , and she only has to wait _two days?!"_ He paced around the room, enraged. "That is such bullshit! Absolute _bullshit!"_

"Whoa, there." Jou said, sitting up. "What did I tell you about the exploding anger issue?"

"Oh, shut up!" Yugi snapped. "I'm fine. How are you _not_ mad about it?!"

"Well, being mad would've definitely hindered my end goal - getting laid."

Yugi threw his hands up in the air.  
"You know what? Fuck it. I'm leaving."

"Yugi, wait!" Jou said, stumbling off his bed as he followed Yugi out the room. "I know it's unfair, but don't you think you're being a little too—"

"I'm fine, Jou. Really." Yugi said in a level voice as he stormed down the hall, grabbing his keys off of a small desk. "I just suddenly remembered something I have to do. RIght now."

"Yugi, wait." Jou called. "Hey—!"

But Yugi didn't hear anything else. He was already outside, slamming the door shut behind him.


	3. Struggle

Yugi swung into the empty parking spot, making the car come to a jerky stop. He slammed his car into park and cut the ignition, breathing in the silence.

 _Unbelievable._ It was just unbelievable that he could have his Counter for nearly fourteen years and it _still_ be blank, whereas someone who just got it yesterday only had mere hours to go before they found their true love. It was just unfair and wrong and stupid. Just _stupid_. Never before had Yugi felt so certain that the Counter was absolutely pointless for him than he did in that moment. Every frustration he'd had in the past came back all at once and overwhelmed him.

"A blank Counter is worse than not having a Counter at all." He seethed under his breath, getting out of his car. He smacked the door shut behind him and jammed his keys into his back pocket. He made his way to the entrance of the store with heavy, purposeful steps. Since the Counter truly a waste of his mental prowess, since his was so damn _useless_ \- what was the harm in having some fun? If Jou could do it, so could Yugi.

"Hey!" He yelled from near the store exit. The cashier from before spun around, wide eyed. "What time do you get off?"

"What?" The man asked, shock etched across his face.

"What?" Yugi repeated, placing a hand on his hip. "Do you want me to repeat it?"

"Yes - through the loudspeaker, if you don't mind." A strange smirk was appearing at the corners of the other's mouth.

"Har har." Yugi narrowed his eyes, thinking that maybe this was a bad idea, after all. He could see a future in the curl of that mouth, and he wasn't completely sure it was a good one. "Be funny all you want, but believe me when I tell you that this is your _one and only_ shot. So make it count."

"Now." The cashier said quickly, flipping his lane light off. All hints of his devious look from before were gone at Yugi's threat. "Now. I get off right now." He tore off his apron and stuffed it under the register. "Let's go."

"Okay then." Yugi said, abruptly turning and walking back out of the store, the man hot on his heels. Yugi unlocked the doors of his car and ducked into it.

"My name is Atem." The cashier said, offering his hand as he slid into the passenger seat.

"Yugi Mutou." Yugi replied curtly, ignoring the offer. He thrust the car into reverse and pulled out of the lot.

"What do you do?" Atem asked, sounding oddly formal. "For a living?"

"I'm an orthodontist."

"No way - a dentist?" He whistled. "Neat."

"Where are we heading?" Yugi asked.

"Um, well my place is only five minutes away—"

"Great." Yugi interrupted, twisting the steering wheel.

* * *

"Here is my humble abode." Atem said with great flourish as they got out of Yugi's car and stepped up to one of the town houses in the city. "I live with a couple of friends - but they're out." He added as he unlocked the door. Yugi walked over the threshold, looking around at the place. It wasn't messy, but it wasn't exactly tidy either. Papers and knickknacks littered the surfaces, but it seemed that everything was in it's place. An odd system of order in the jumble.

"Where's your room?"

"Right down the hall." Atem answered, leading the way.

"Listen, just for starters," Yugi began as he stepped into the small room, watching as Atem set his keys next to an empty beer bottle on his desk. "I don't want to know how old you are. I don't want to know your hobbies. This is a one time only thing. Got it?"

"Sure. Got it." Atem said, nodding seriously.

There was a long expanse of silence. Several times, Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but only caught his tongue. Now that he was here - in a strangers bedroom - he was running out of steam. He wasn't even sure how to be unavailable to someone he was about to have sex with. In his past relationships, sex was a meaningful thing - but this wouldn't be. How did it work? Did they just...do it? What about kissing?

"Maybe this was a bad idea." He finally muttered; he should've asked Jou how to get over the awkward stage of a one-night stand.

"No, no." Atem stepped over to Yugi. "No, this is a _great_ idea. It's right along up there with...Jeez, I don't know - gravity and nuclear fusion and all that kind of stuff. It's a really, _really_ good idea."

Yugi leaned back against the wall.  
"Are you always like this? So...suave?"

"Oh, you better believe it. I make all the guys swoon. " Atem gave a slight laugh stood right in front of Yugi. "But seriously? It's just - I don't even know. I can't seem to get my brain working when your near me. You're really—"

"Shut up." Yugi said, twisting his fingers into the material of Atem's shirt.

"Yeah, okay." Atem pressed his body against Yugi's. "That's something I can do."

"Evidence to the contrary." Yugi teased, jutting his chin. Atem curled his hand around the back of Yugi's head and pulled him in close, lips parting, but Yugi's eyes followed the Counter on Atem's wrist. He turned his head to the side to keep it in sight. "...four months, huh?" He muttered.

Atem blinked, perplexed.  
"Oh...yeah."

Four months. The numbers weighed heavily against Yugi's mind. Now that he had seen the Counter and been reminded about Atem's future, he couldn't focus on anything else. As much as Yugi was attracted to the man in front of him - as _badly_ as he wanted to throw caution into the wind and ride the pony home (so to say) - Yugi just _couldn't_ do it. Couldn't jump into bed with a stranger and leave after the deed was done. Especially not with someone so close to the day they found true love. He just wasn't brave enough.

"You enjoy that time, Atem." Yugi finally said, pressing his hand to the other's cheek. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I need to go." Yugi ducked under Atem's extended arm.

"No, stay." Atem said, quickly understanding and grabbing hold of Yugi's hand. "Please."

"I'm sorry. I thought I could, but I...I can't do it." Yugi pulled his arm away.

He'd enjoyed what little time he'd spent with Atem but, like many things in Yugi's life, it wasn't meant to be. Yugi slipped out of the room and out through the front door as quickly as he could. If he had looked up and saw Atem's eyes once more, he was sure he would have ran back to the room with him. And that scared Yugi.

* * *

Jou leaned back in his office chair, watching as an old man slowly made his way past the reception desk, wearing nothing but a thin nightgown. The elder was one wrong shuffle away from flashing the other residents, and though Jou knew it was his job to help the old man back to his room, he was content to simply watch as the old man made his way down the hall. He found it very hard to believe that one day he'd be that old, too. But, of course, time didn't mean a damn thing to Jou. He had stopped caring about time long ago.

Grabbing the phone sitting on his desk, he pushed in the numbers he knew by heart.

"I'm fine." Yugi answered after the first ring, sounding stuffy.

Jou's heart ached for his brother, who had come home last night quite sullen in comparison to the loud way he'd left it.  
"Did I ask?" Jou questioned, being tough for him.

"Hank?" An old lady asked, peering at Jou through thick glasses. "Is that you, Hank?"

Jou placed a hand over the receiver and looked at the woman.  
"It sure isn't, Gladys." He said with a strained, pleasant smile.

"Oh...my mistake." She muttered, pressing her shaking fingers to her cheek.

"So, in all seriousness; how are you?" Jou asked, back in the conversation with Yugi.

"I'm fine." Yugi said. Jou raised an eyebrow, not believing it for one second. As witnessed last night, Yugi had a strange habit of bottling things up and lying about his true feelings (especially when he was hurt). And Yugi also had a habit of exploding once there was too much to fit into said bottle.

As if sensing his disbelief, Yugi added, "Really, Jou. And mom found me a date for tomorrow night. One of her friends' grandson."

Jou clicked his tongue. "She is unstoppable." He reminded himself to talk to his mother later about meddling in Yugi's affairs - _again_. "And when I hear 'grandson' I think of someone super young—"

 _"Hank!"_ Gladys suddenly trilled. "Answer your mother, Hank!"

"Yeah, I'm still not your son, Gladys. _Okay?"_ Jou snapped.

"Oh, sorry..." Gladys said, looking confused.

"I wish I had never gotten the Counter." Jou now said to Yugi. "It's done nothing but make me unhappy. You, too. Why were we so stupid and eager to get one? What fourteen year olds _want_ to find their 'one true love', anyway? Isn't that the point where young, strapping men like ourselves go off to nail anything that moves?"

There was a snort, then Yugi coughed to cover it up.  
"Romeo and Juliet were only fourteen or so when they first met."

"And look how well they ended." Jou said. "Oh, yes. A wonderful example of true love."

"Is that you, Hank?" Gladys asked. Jou slowly turned his head and stared at the lady, irritated.

"Hold on a moment, Yugi." He said with great calmness before setting down the phone. He sat up straight and smiled his best winning grin. "You bet, mom." He said to Gladys. "And I have _great_ news! I'm gay."

Gladys' face fell.  
"You're...?"

"Gay." Jou repeated, nodding. "Gay as the day is long. Plus, my boyfriend?" He looked around and spoke softly. "He's _black_."

Gladys took in a deep breath, clutching her chest.  
"Oh, Hank! No...this is not how you were raised!"

"You can't help love, mom." Jou shrugged. "It's just how I am."

"That's not funny." A voice said, and Jou looked over to see the head doctor standing outside his office door. Heart beat rising into his throat, Jou picked up the phone and whispered, "I'll call you back." before hanging up. Then to the doctor, he said, "It was...a _little_ funny. She won't remember."

The doctor walked up to the desk. "It might feel like you have all the time in the world, but it will be you in here faster than you realize." Disapproval laced every word. Then he gently took the elder woman's arm. "Come with me, dear. Your son is still living in New York, remember? Let's get you to your room. It's this way."

"Oh, that's right. I'm gettign so forgetful these days." Gladys said cheerfully.

Jou watched them walk away, feeling really guilty.

"In the service, we had a name for men like that." Another resident said, getting up from a lounge chair near the corner of the lobby.

"Pricks?" Jou guessed.

"Nope. Cocksuckers."

"Oh, better." Jou shook his head. "How's it hanging, Dutch?"

"Down to my knees, sonny Jim." He answered, limping along with his cane. "You keep your head up."


	4. Serendipity

"And here we have...Sennen." Yugi commented as he walked into the exam room, eyes locked on the file he held in his hands. "Seems here that you're a new patient; that's always fun. So, how did you hear about—" He stopped abruptly when he looked up and saw Atem sitting in the exam chair. The other offered a roguish grin.

"There's not a lot of orthodontist with your last name." He explained.

"You can thank my father for that one." Yugi crossed his arms in front of his chest, cheeks growing hot. "Miho, could you give us a minute, please?" The assistant nodded, looking between them curiously.

"So I think I may need braces, but I'm no professional." Atem said, giving Yugi his best smile as Miho stepped out. "What do you think?"

"Look - you can't do this, okay?" Yugi said, bristling. "This is my _work_ \- you can't just—!"

"Hey, wait - I'm sorry!" Atem quickly sat up, looking apologetic. "I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. I just really want - I think we should hang out."

"I...You what?" Anger gone in the wake of his astonishment, Yugi's posture relaxed. "Hang out?"

"Yeah. You seem like a lot of fun, and I just thought maybe we could...spend time together?"

Yugi sat down in a chair.  
"Um - Atem..."

"I know coming here was really stupid, but I wanted to see you again." He sighed. "I mean, we met in the lamest way. I want to fix that."

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just..."

"You have issues with my Counter, right?" Atem guessed, and Yugi immediately looked up.

"Well, yes." He admitted.

"You probably think I'm cheating on someone I've never met."

"Good lord, no!" Yugi shook his head and Atem peered up at him. "I just think that if you have a count down, there's not really any point in starting something like a relationship. Especially when you're zeroing out. Why start something when you know will only end in heartbreak? Because when you meet your fated one, he'll be all that matters to you from then on. I think that...if you're lucky enough to know your path, you should take it."

"That's what is so stupid about the Counter." Atem said, exasperated. "It says you can only have one path and that you can't have detours - but life is about the detours."

"You seem like an incredibly great guy, and I enjoy being around you."

"I can already hear the 'but' in that sentence."

"Yes. _But_... I'm looking for the one, and obviously you're not them."

Atem looked like he wanted to say something, but he looked down at his hands instead.  
"All right, I get it. I know rejection when I hear it. I'll leave."

"I'm sorry." Yugi mumbled, watching Atem exit the room. A deep feeling of regret rolled in his stomach.

* * *

"With big rough hands the color of an English afternoon tea, Nothim circled her tiny waist." The narrator said, her voice streaming from the car speakers. Jou, Yugi, and their mother were on the way downtown to grocery shop; Jou was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh at his mother's horrible audio romance novel, and Yugi scrunched his face up in distaste as the narrator continued: "...Her inhibitions melted. 'Oh, Nothim,' She whispered. 'Missionary work is _so_ much harder than I had imagined...' She quickly discovered that missions weren't all that was hard—"

"Oops! Dirty bits!" Their mom said, muting the radio quickly. Jou's barely contained laughter escaped in a short snort, and his mom ignored it. "So, Yugi. Looking forward to your date tonight?"

"Uh." Yugi gave a noncommittal shrug. "I suppose?"

"Well, it's worth a try with him." She replied, turning the car into the next lane to weave around a truck. "Leave no stone unturned, honey."

Yugi rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, mom."

"Guys, you don't realize how _lucky_ you are. Your generation has been spared the emotional carnage of divorce and the soul-crushing pain of unrequited love. Saved from the humiliation of reckless one-night stands! Before the Counter, it was all a mess." She adjusted her rear view mirror. "Isn't our family great?"

"Yes." Yugi and Jou droned.

"Don't you guys feel as if you were meant to be brothers?"

"Yes." They said again, except with more enthusiasm now.

"And it's all thanks to the Counter." She finished. From his spot in the front seat, Yugi looked over his shoulder at Jou and they both shared a wince.

* * *

By 8:30 that night, Yugi found himself walking through the doors of The Place - a generic bar near the outskirts of the city where Jou bartended at nights. The so-called "date" his mom had sent him on was a total bust - not even worth attempting to continue. They had absolutely _nothing_ in common; their entire dinner was spent eating in silence. So, yeah...it was _definitely_ a night to sit in loud music and be distracted by people surrounding him. He made his way through the crowd, weaving over to where he saw his brother.

"Was it as magical as you hoped?" Jou asked, already pouring Yugi a drink.

Yugi fell into one of the stools and shoved his face in his hands. "Things don't have to be perfect from the start." Yugi tried to be optimistic, though he had no intention of ever seeing the man again. "Things can build over time."

"Yeah, specks are fleeting. You definitely want to be with someone boring so you can talk about nothing for the rest of your life." Jou slid the drink over.

"You are so wise." Yugi said, tipping it to his brother before shooting the alcohol it down.

"I'll make you another when I get back." Jou said, and Yugi shot him a grateful grin.

"Hey, hey - all right!" The singer of the current live band yelled. "Shut up for a minute, guys! We wanna thank you all for coming out to see us! This is going to be our last song for the night!"

Yugi turned in his seat, watching as the singer placed the microphone back on it's stand and started strumming his guitar. Yugi sipped his drink, watching the men on stage bang out their final song - a good one, too. He watched the three members as they played, looking perfectly at home on the stage, as if they were born to be there. The drummer in particular had a certain flair that was... oddly familiar.

Yugi nearly inhaled his drink when he recognized that it was Atem sitting in the back behind the drum set. Hacking, he set his glass down and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He stared at Atem in disbelief, unable to trust what he was seeing. If a definition of coincidence was ever needed, this would be it.

Atem glanced over at his band mate with a loose, easy grin, and then back to his drums. Along the way of the glance, though, his eyes caught Yugi's, and there was a stutter in the beat - to slight for anyone but his fellow players to notice. As they glanced at him suspiciously, Atem blinked, jaw hanging open, eyes locked on Yugi's. Eventually, he focused back on his drums, but he quickly looked up again. Yugi waggled his fingers slightly at the other, unable to stop the smile that was overtaking his face. Atem started to smile too, putting more gusto into his drumming.

Yugi toyed with his lips, remembering how they had almost kissed. As soon as he thought it, the urge to walk over and climb onto the stage with Atem became nearly unbearable. There was no way he could refuse forbidden fruit for a second time.

"Fuck it." Yugi said to himself, throwing the rest of his drink down.

* * *

Atem fumbled with the door knob behind him for a moment before he finally twisted it open. Engaged in a lip-locked battle, he and Yugi stumbled into the room. Their legs tangled, causing them both to stumble. Atem pressed his body against Yugi's, trapping him against the wall. His hand curled over Yugi's hips, brushing the soft skin just above the waistline of his pants. He slipped his hands higher still, wondering how far he would get before Yugi once again put on the brakes. But the shorter never did.

When he had spotted Yugi at the bar earlier, he hadn't been able to believe his eyes... There was no way - no possible, conceivable way - that the object of his fascination was sitting across from him after saying, just that morning, how they could never be together. He had been thinking about Yugi since the moment the man had ducked away from Atem's kiss the previous night - fantasizing what it would be like to hold Yugi close to him - before that. Yugi had been on Atem's mind since the moment he told Yugi the dumbest joke in history.

And after the failure of the morning, when Atem had tried to be spontaneous and surprise Yugi, to at least try to be friends... Atem tried to force himself to give it up and write Yugi off as a loss. After all, if Atem was after some ass, there was plenty of it to be found. Though no one had ever caught his eye like this before.

But then at The Place, while he performed with his band...there Yugi was, as well - wide eyed and slack jawed. Just as every bit surprised to see Atem as he was to see Yugi. At first, it was so unreal, Atem had guessed that he was seeing a mirage, or at least having a stroke. After all, when his eyes connected with Yugi's, his heart sputtered so erratically that it certainly did feel stroke-like. And when Atem glanced back up - just to check - Yugi was still there, waggling his fingers with a wicked gleam in those violet eyes.

It was just too good to be true.

"Shut the door." Yugi muttered, their mouths still attatched.

"Huh?"

"The door." Yugi repeated, fingers fumbling with Atem's belt. _"Shut it."_

"Oh, right." Atem forced himself away from Yugi and shoved the door shut, quickly coming back. "The other guys should still be at the bar, so—"

"Uh-huh." Yugi hummed, not caring. He grabbed Atem's hand and yanked him over, connecting their mouths again. Before, Atem had thought Yugi was like a glowing warmth, but now he was an all consuming fire. He was melting just from the touch.

"God." Atem groaned, lifting Yugi up off the ground. Yugi hiked his legs up, wrapping them around his hips, allowing him to nestle between his legs. Atem held Yugi's thighs tight as he made his way to the bed, his mouth never leaving the petal-like lips. Once at the edge, Atem let go, making Yugi land back on top of the gray sheets. He climbed up over him, one hand on either side of Yugi's head to support his weight. To his delight, Yugi was not the type to stay still. The shorter pushed against Atem's chest, rolling them over so he was straddling his waist. With one yank, Yugi pulled apart Atem's shirt, broken buttons littering the bed and floor. He lay his palms flat against Atem's chest, staring at the contrast in their skin before he moved his hands down lower. Atem watched, fascinated, as he explored.

"Hm..." Yugi suddenly frowned. "I shouldn't have done that. Now I owe you a shirt."

"I have others." Atem said quickly, running his hands over the tops of Yugi's thighs. "Actually, I want to see you do that to another shirt. It was exciting."

"Bet you didn't think I had it in me, huh?" Yugi asked, and the tone he asked it in shot a surge straight to Atem's groin.

"Oh, no." Atem smirked. "I was actually betting you did." He grabbed Yugi's shirt and pulled if off over his head. "You don't realize the look you have in your eyes, do you?" He asked. Before Yugi could finish whatever smart-ass comment he'd opened his mouth to say, Atem grabbed Yugi's hips and rolled them over once more. He didn't quite know what it was about Yugi that made him want him so much, but Atem also didn't really care. He ached to have Yugi any way - _every_ way. And Yugi was there on his bed and oh-so willing to give Atem what he craved. His mouth found Yugi's prominent collarbone, and he followed the bone all the way up to Yugi's shoulder, over to his neck, across his jaw, until their mouths caught again.

Suddenly, there was banging and yelling from the living room, and they both ripped apart - the warmth from before turning to ice.

"God _damn it."_ Atem groaned, letting his head drop down next to Yugi's so he was stuffing his face in his mattress. "Can't a guy catch a break?" Yugi giggled nervously, breathing hard. "Don't you dare leave." Atem said, pressing a kiss to Yugi's temple. "I'll be right back." He leapt off of the bed and stormed from his room, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

"—did exceptionally well tonight." Marik was saying to Bakura when Atem came into the living space.

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_ He yelled. Bakura and Marik blinked at him, stunned.

"Okay, guys." Atem took a deep breath. "S _eriously_. This is so big for me. I have a guy back on my bed waiting for me - he's so out of my league, I have _no idea_ how the _hell_ I got him back here, but I did. Okay? He's actually staying."

"Pussy." Bakura muttered, rolling his eyes.

"If I'm a pussy, I'm about to have the first, greatest hetero sex of my entire life." Atem proclaimed, and he swore he could hear Yugi snort with laughter from his room. "Do not fuck this up for me, guys. Do _not."_ He glared at his roommates as he clicked the power button on the stereo and turned it up to drown out the two band-members. After one more dangerous look at them, he headed back into his room. He slammed the door shut behind him and when he saw Yugi still laying there on top of his bed, the breath flew right from his lungs. The annoyance at his roommates left him, and all that was left was a strange, warm bubble in his chest.

"Hi." Yugi eventually, his stare holding Atem in place.

"Hi."

"So...I'm out of your league?"

"Completely."

"Well..at least we agree about something." Yugi replied, that wicked look back in his eyes. Atem came back to the bed and crawled over to Yugi, watching as the shorter bit his lower lip. Atem brushed his thumb over the lip gently, knowing he'd never survive if Yugi kept doing that. Then he bent down and kissed him softly.

For a long time they just kissed, indulging in the sensation of each other. Maybe it was his imagination, but Atem could feel Yugi's pulse fluttering in his lips. As hurried as they had been before, Atem now had a wish to prolong the moment for as much as he could. He wanted to show Yugi the best pleasure he'd ever experienced. Something that only Atem could cause. Something Yugi would not be able to forget.

Atem had always been possessive over the things that were his, even as a child. But he had never felt like that toward another human being before. He drew back a bit, marveling at the man under him, trying to figure out why he wanted to be with Yugi as much as he did. And once he'd seen his fill, he dropped his head back down, engaging Yugi in another long kiss.

He made an oath at that moment: that this, whatever was happening between them, would not simply be a one-night deal. He would get Yugi to stay.


	5. Aeipathy

"Marla! Is that you?" Gladys asked, eagerly walking up to a young woman waiting at the receptionist counter.

The woman in question blinked and turned to the elder, confused.  
"Um...no?" She finally said.

"Marla, why don't you come by anymore? Hank is _impossible_."

"Oh, m'am...I think you have me confused for someone else."

"I miss you." Gladys said, folding her hands together, looking forlorn. "I have trouble sleeping lately."

The young, now troubled woman looked around, seeking help. Gladys looked at her with hopeful eyes, and the woman sighed, giving in.  
"Yeah, mom." She said, touching the elder's shoulder. "Me, too. I'm sorry. I'll visit more often."

"Gladys, I'm pretty sure that's not your daughter, either." Jou said, coming out from a back room and taking a seat at the desk.

"Oh...my mistake." Gladys turned and shuffled away.

"Sorry if the natives are bothering you." Jou said to the perplexed woman. He straightened his back when his gaze caught her clear, azure eyes. Suddenly, he was an outstanding employee, determined to do his best by this lost-looking girl. Politely, he asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Um, I'm here to see the doctor—"

"Oh, he's probably napping." Jou said, waving a carefree limp wrist. "So, where are you from?"

"Here. Born and raised." She said, a smile hinting at her lips. "I work at the university."

"I love how you say that, like there's only one in town." Jou said propping his head on his hand. The woman laughed, leaning against the counter.

"Hey. You lay off my granddaughter." Dutch said, limping over.

"Oh? Are you cock blocking me, old man?" Jou asked, watching as the woman hugged her relative.

"She's here to humor her elder, not flirt with the help." Dutch said, winking.

"She can make time for both." Jou said, then back to her, "What's your name?"

"Anzu." She said, reaching out her hand.

"Anzu, huh?" Jou shook her offered hand. "My name's Jou."

"Nice to meet you, Jou."

Jou suddenly flipped her hand over, looking at her wrist.  
"Oh, no Counter." Jou feigned boredom. "Yawn."

"I said I was looking out for you." Dutch said. "She's not your type - I know what you like to do." Jou just gave a loose shrug, untroubled. "Come on, Anzu. This Scrabble isn't going to play itself."

Anzu smiled at Jou again.  
"See you, Jou."

"Later, Anzu." Jou said, watching as she escorted her grandfather away.

* * *

When Jou got off work for lunch, it was 11AM, and when he got home he found Yugi still in bed.

Yugi, his brother, who usually rose with the sun and went running every morning, was _still in bed._ Like a theif, Jou snuck into Yugi's room. He carefully crawled onto the bed until he was lying right next to his brother. With a wolfish grin, Jou probed his index finger against Yugi's nose. Yugi wrinkled his face, but then relaxed, still sleeping. Jou started poking his brother's nose. _Tap, tap, tap, tap_ \- not stopping until Yugi caught his hand. Squinting against the sunlight, Yugi glared in annoyance.

"Oh, you're up!" Jou exclaimed.

"You're an _ass_." Yugi groaned, voice scratchy.

"Well, now you can tell me where you went last night and why you've lost your voice." Jou replied, crossing his arms and setting his chin on top of them, watching. Waiting. Yugi blinked, dazed, and then suddenly smiled. Jou rose his head, mouth hanging open. "Oh, my God." Yugi giggled and hid his face in his hands, turning pink. _"Oh, my god!"_ Jou repeated, shocked. "Tell me what you did right now or else I'm going to pee on your bed!"

Yugi bunched his pillows, rubbing his face in them.  
"I...well, I met this guy..." He began, finally looking at Jou.

"Counter?"

"Yes."

"How long did he have?"

"Like...four months and some change."

"Nice." Jou said, grinning. "The closer it gets to D-day, the more willing they are to play around a bit."

"Ugh, he's so _hot."_ Yugi bemoaned like it was a crime, closing his eyes. "It's not even fair." Yugi flopped his hands down against the mattress. "He's snarky, and he has this smirk that's practically spells trouble - I see it and I know it'll be the very end of me. And, Jou, he kisses like...like, um..." Yugi toyed with his lips, pressing his fingers against them softly as if he were reliving it over and over. Suddenly, Yugi started to grin again. "Oh, I don't even know how to describe that part! And he has such nice hands...really slender fingers, and he just tormented me with them. It was just so unbelievably..." Yugi buried his face in his hands, unable to find the proper words to describe his magical night.

"God, I am so proud." Jou said, sitting up. "Seriously. You finally got a good, proper lay. See? One night stands; that's what it's all about."

Yugi bit his lip, looking nervous.  
"I don't know if I'd classify it as a one night stand, though."

Jou's brows came together. "Ah, well, you're not going to see him again - that's the definition of a one-night stand." Jou rolled his eyes, but not before seeing Yugi press his lips together, eyes avoiding Jou's face.

"Yugi..." Jou began, his voice oddly stern. "You're _not_ going to see him again... _right?"_

Yugi cringed, pointedly looking away from his brother.

"Oh, Christ." Jou shook his head. "Even if your mismatched Counters _wasn't_ a recipe for disaster, he's not going to want a repeat of last night. They never do." Yugi seemed to be deep in thought at that, and Jou knew he was thinking about the one-night stand guy. Again. And the longer Jou let him think, the more downcast Yugi's face got with each passing moment.

"But!" Jou quickly said, trying to pick back up on the brightness. "It was fun, right?"

"Yeah, no. It was so fun." Yugi said without much emotion as he rolled over. "Fun."

Jou felt like stuffing his head into the wall; making Yugi upset wasn't what he had meant to do.

"Do you want animal pancakes?" Yugi called over his shoulder as he got off the bed and padded across the room.

With a final sigh, Jou got up and followed him.  
"Uhhh, when do I _not_ want animal pancakes?"

* * *

"Goodnight, Miho." Yugi called over his shoulder as he locked the doors to the office.

"Night, Dr. Mutou." She called back as she climbed into her car. With another wave that he knew she saw in her rear view mirror, Yugi stepped off the sidewalk and made his way over to his own white car, flipping through his keys. The past couple of days had felt so long, and he was beyond ready to get home and let his brain turn to mush in front of the computer screen.

"Hey."

 _"WHOAGH!"_ Yugi yelled, spinning around. Scared out of his wits, he hauled back and slapped the stranger. Hard. "Mother fucker!"

"You just slapped me in the face!" Atem held his hand against his cheek and stared at Yugi in awe.

"Well, why'd you—! What are you doing here?!" Yugi cried, not feeling one bit sorry. "If you sneak up behind people, you should expect to get hit!"

"Well...I wanted to see you again." Atem explained, still rubbing his face and looking more amused than upset about it.

Yugi took a couple deep breaths, calming his nerves. _"Why?"_ Was all he could think to ask - incredulously, at that. But he couldn't help it; just the other morning, Jou had told him no one ever wanted a repeat of a one-night stand - and of course Yugi had believed him (Jou had more experience on the matter.) Also, Yugi never thought Atem would want to see him again...yet here they were. Andhe couldn't say he _didn't_ want to see Atem...especially after the amazing night he'd had with him.

Atem opened his mouth, but all that came out was a grunt. Finally, he just shrugged.

Yugi was just at a loss for words as Atem seemed to be.  
"Well." He shrugged and tried not to roll his eyes. "You make a strong case."

* * *

Atem wandered around the wide living room as Yugi went down the hallway to the back of the house. He fingered the photo frames sitting on the shelves, taking special interest in the few where Yugi was much younger. There was a long, brown couch behind a wooden coffee table, but Atem felt maybe it would be rude to sit before he was invited to. He really didn't know what he expected, seeing Yugi again. It wasn't like the only thing Atem wanted to do with Yugi was have sex (though, that being said, he wouldn't pass up the opportunity if it so presented itself.) He definitely knew he wanted this thing with Yugi to be more than a one night stand, but he just didn't know how to go about it. Atem had never had a prolonged relationship before.

Standing in the middle of the room, Atem was forced to realize that he was also at a complete loss of proper etiquette when it came to visiting someone else's house. Whenever he selected his partners, it had always been to his own bed they went to. Never before had he been invited to a lover's abode. It was starting to seem that it was Yugi's specialty to introduce him to new experiences. Even more surprising, Atem didn't mind.

He stepped over to the large bookcase, interested in a large, glass paperweight that had a design of a blue jellyfish inside it. Yugi was the tidy sort, he guessed; everything was organized and clean. The books were alphabetized by title, then by author. Atem fumbled with he paperweight in his hands and put it back on the shelf when Yugi came up behind him, saying, "He's not here."

"Who is?" He asked, trying to cover his embarrassment at being caught messing with things.

"My brother." Yugi said. "We live together."

"Do you guys not get along, or...?"

"Oh, no. We do." Yugi went over to a photo on the coffee table and lifted it. "He's my best friend." He handed the frame over. "That's him." Atem looked at the photo of Yugi and his brother sitting arm in arm on a low hanging tree branch. A little girl stood under them, looking upset.

"He's very good looking." He commented, staring at the blonde-haired youth. "But he doesn't look like you?"

"He's my step brother." Yugi explained, taking back the photo. "His mom divorced and then re-married to my dad."

"His dad?"

"A useless, drunk bum."

"Ah. What about your mom?"

"Died during childbirth." Yugi gently sent the frame back on the table, then offhandedly gestured to another photo on the entertainment center. "That's her. The only picture I have of her, anyway."

Atem looked over to a photo of a woman, recognizing the structure of her face immediately in Yugi's.  
"Who was the girl in that other photo?" He asked, sensing that Yugi did not wish to discuss his late mother.

"That's our sister, Shizuka."

"Another step-sibling, or...?"

"No, by blood." Yugi commented, still looking at the photo on the coffee table. "She was born after the wedding."

"I see." Atem said, and they both fell quiet.

"So, now that your twenty questions are done, I only have one for you."

"Shoot."

Yugi finally turned around, looking apprehensive.  
"How many more times are we going to do this?"

Atem stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
"You don't like seeing me?"

"Haven't you ever played this game before?" Yugi asked ruefully. "You can't answer a question with a question."

"The answer is, 'as many more times as you'd like.'" Atem replied. Giving up on waiting for Yugi to offer him a seat, Atem leaned down on the arm of the couch. "But my question still stands: Do you not like seeing me, Yugi?"

Yugi was gnawing on his lip and Atem wished that he would stop. It was way to provocative.  
"I do like seeing you." Yugi finally admitted, releasing his lip.

"Let me rephrase the question, then: Do you not wish to see me anymore?"

"Well, I...I don't know. I do, but..." Yugi sighed. "I mean - A guy has to stay proactive, right?"

"That he does." Atem nodded solemnly.

"And I can't just sit around and feel sorry for myself forever, I suppose." Yugi was only half-joking. "Or about my crappy situation."

"I don't believe your situation is as bad as your brother's." Atem had seen Jou's Counter in the photo. "He's got a long wait ahead of him."

"I guess..." Yugi said reluctantly. "But one could argue that knowing is better than not knowing. Even if knowing is tremendously disappointing." He shrugged. "At least Jou can live his life the way he wants - accomplish the things he wants or needs to do and make a plan for his future."

"Oh?" A tilt of his head. "And is that what Jou's doing?"

"Nope." Yugi almost laughed. "But still. Knowing is better."

"I disagree." Atem held Yugi's gaze, speaking frankly. "We need a little mystery in life."

"If that's the case, why did you get a Counter?"

Atem was silent for a long time; there were many things he could say to that.  
"...some people lead, I follow." He eventually muttered.

"Well, regardless, here's the actual point I'm getting at..." Yugi came over and sat on the table in front of Atem. "I'm not like you, Atem."

"How so?"

"I've slept with a total of two people in my life before you, and each time I've had to face the very real possibility of losing them..." His face darkened for a moment. "But with you, it's not a possibility. It's an absolute _certainty._ That means that I'm being really stupid - and it's doubly bad because I _know_ I'm being really stupid. And I usually try not to be so really. _Fucking._ Stupid."

"I don't believe in absolutes."

"I do."

"But I like seeing you."

"That's the problem I face, as well."

"So...what do we do when we like to see each other, but it's - as you say - so 'really fucking stupid'?"

"I don't know."

"So we are at an impasse?"

"I believe we are." Yugi replied simply.

They were quiet for another moment.

"So you're saying I'm number three?" Atem suddenly questioned.

Yugi brushed his air from his face.  
"Well, I mean - yeah. You are."

Atem reached over and lifted Yugi's chin gently.  
"Well...isn't there a saying that says 'third time's the charm'?"

As the internal fight went on in Yugi's head (clearly displayed on his expressive face), Atem waited, his heart in his throat. Being smothered by Bakura in his sleep would have been better than this; waiting for the moment Yugi either kicked him out or let him stay. The possibility of the former was enough to make Atem obscenely nervous. He enjoyed being around Yugi, enjoyed their conversations and his little habits. Of course, he had liked the sex too, but Atem knew he could spend days on end with Yugi even without that.

The best thing about the whole situation, whatever it was that Yugi and he had, was that Yugi was real. He was _there_. He worked for a living, lived in a small house with his brother, and he was completely available. Yugi was near in every way that the so-called "fated one" by a Counter was distant. And Atem knew Yugi liked him - maybe nothing extreme, not love...but it was enough. Enough to build on. If Yugi didn't like Atem, why else would he have invited him over? Why would he have given in and slept with him? And it was that - the possibility of Yugi allowing them to be something more - that was keeping him in place and not bolting out the door out of fear of Yugi's answer. Because Atem dreaded the moment he would see Yugi's pretty lips say the exact thing he didn't want to hear.

Yugi's face suddenly softened, and his eyes came back to Atem's.

"Yeah." He whispered with a slight smile.

"Yeah?" Atem couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." Yugi repeated, louder, leaning off the table so he was holding himself up with one hand on each of Atem's thighs. The pressure was reassuring, like a physical confirmation of Yugi's words. Not a promise, but something close.

"Are you sure?" Atem asked, caressing Yugi's cheek.

"Well, we established that I'm an idiot, so..." Yugi shrugged.

"I'm glad for that, but I think I may be more of one."

"You're the shut up." Yugi pulled Atem's head closer, effectively ending their conversation.


	6. Connection

"Mr. Jounochi," The head doctor began indignantly, his shadow falling over Jou - who flipped the next page of his book, untroubled. "Where were you about an hour ago?"

"Right here, doing my job." Jou commented, blowing a gum bubble. "A smile on my face."

"I see. Then maybe you could explain to me why I had a call roll to voicemail three times in a row?"

Jou finally looked up at the doctor, irritated.  
"Get to your point, please."

"My point is that I don't pay you to ignore calls or leave your desk unattended."

"What? You're going to believe the word of a tattle-tale over your trusted employee?"

"Um...excuse me?" A light voice said, and Anzu stepped up behind the doctor. Her face was a mask of apologetic grace, and Jou was almost shocked that there weren't wings sprouting from her back. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but that was my fault." Jou's mouth popped open, and he stared from her to the doctor. "When I came in, I couldn't remember where my grandfather's room was, and I asked Jou if he could show it to me."

"Really now?" The doctor asked, his tone laced with heavy skepticism.

"Yes, really." Anzu replied, eyes narrowing.

"Miss, what is you're grandfather's name?"

"Dutch Mazaki." She instantly replied.

The doctor straightened his coat, now looking uncomfortable.  
"Ah. Well, I...I beg your pardon." He said to her, then left without another word or look to Jou.

"Dick." Anzu muttered after him, voicing Jou's very thoughts.

Jou was impressed, but he didn't show it.  
"You didn't have to do that."

The smile edged away from Anzu's face, and Jou mentally kicked himself.  
"I'm sorry. He just seemed to be getting on your case unnecessarily."

"Oh, no. It was very necessary." Jou gave a wicked grin. "Because I was out sucking down a caramel frappucino about an hour ago."

"Oops." She said, placing a hand over her mouth. "Should I go get him back so we can tell him the truth? It would certainly make me feel a lot better."

"Nah, let him sweat. Telling him the truth would make me a good influence on you."

"Well, we can't possibly have that." Anzu said seriously.

Jou was still grinning as he studied Anzu carefully.  
"Hey, have you ever been to The Place?"

* * *

Yugi watched the mirror through bleary eyes as he brushed his teeth. Something red on his reflection's collarbone caught his eye, and he spit out his toothpaste before gently pulling his pajama shirt aside to examine the mark. His face blossomed with color when he recognized it as a hickey.

"That _brat."_ He muttered, probing the spot with his index finger. Atem certainly had some nerve to mark Yugi in such a noticeable place. He couldn't help the smile that was spreading his lips, though. The mark somehow filled him with a warm, tingly feeling, and Yugi especially felt better about it when he thought of all the marks he'd left on Atem.

"Are you coming to The Place tonight?" Jou asked and Yugi spun around, clutching his shirt, to see his brother standing in the frame of the bathroom door.

"I, uh - yeah." Yugi spluttered. "I don't know. Why?"

"Because you haven't been around in, like, a decade?" Jou wasn't looking at Yugi, he was buckling his belt. "And, I may have found you your next Counter-less target." He yanked on his jacket and zipped it up, saying, "Good teeth, endearingly clever, no scars, no known tattoos, and - so far - no criminal history."

"Uh..." Yugi turned back to the sink, absent-mindedly fingering his collarbone. Actually, he had plans with Atem tonight...but Jou didn't need to know that. "Yeah, okay. Yeah, I'll try to swing by." He washed off his toothbrush and set it in the holder. He felt a hole being burned into his cheek, and he looked over to see Jou still standing and staring at him. "Um, what?"

"Why are you weird?" Jou asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Why are _you_ weird?" Yugi shot back. Jou gave him a confused look before finally scowling as he left. Yugi gave a quiet sigh, leaning over the sink. He hated to lie to Jou, but what else could he do; face Jou's judgement? Yugi would rather have needles stuck under his fingernails than have his deviant brother tell him how dumb he was being.

* * *

Jou poured ice into the cocktail shaker and capped it, catching Anzu's eye as she walked into the bar. She nodded at him right as he lifted his arm to spin the shaker in mid-air, and he missed the bottle. It clattered to the floor and Anzu laughed. Jou left it there, pretending that it had never happened - but he could feel the heat in his ears, betraying his mortification. There was nothing he could've done about that blunder; Anzu's legs were being shown off with a skirt, and it was making him feel off balance. The past few times they've met, she was wearing T-shirts and jeans, but now...she was dressed for herself, not for visiting her grandpa - and it was highly distracting.

He told himself to focus as he grabbed a new pitcher.

"You're good at that." She began conversationally as she took the stool in front of him.

"I know." Jou replied, this time successfully completing his trick - with added flair. He set a glass down and poured the shakers contents into it before sliding it down the bar to a waiting patron.

"Don't worry, I'll pretend I didn't see that first toss."

"That would be very appreciated." Unable to think of anything proper or nice to say, he took one look at her blue cardigan and lacy white skirt and said, "You look like a female version of Mr. Rodgers."

"Oh, dear." She pretended to fumble with her bag. "I forgot my tie and oxford shoes."

Jou laughed, thankful that she hadn't gotten offended over his big, stupid mouth.  
"A shame." He pull out a new shaker. "What's your drink?"

"Well, now I'm afraid to tell you." She replied, leaning her head on top her hand.

"I promise I won't make fun of you."

"I'm sorry to tell you that your oath doesn't mean much to me."

"Oh, come on."

"Just guess. Make me something you think I'd like."

"I've never been good at tests, but you asked for it." Jou started walking away to the alcohol, but doubled back. "Oh! By the way, my brother will be here later. Well, he was supposed to be here a while ago, actually. I'll give him a call."

Anzu looked confused, but she nodded.  
"Um...okay?"

Jou wandered to the back of the bar, pulling out his cell phone. It rang and rang before hitting voicemail. "What the heck, Yugi?" He muttered, trying one more time.

* * *

Yugi ignored his cell phone as it rang from the inside of his coat pocket, which had been thrown haphazardly over the edge of his desk chair. "Don't you need to answer that?" Atem asked, not releasing his hold on Yugi's waist.

Yugi gave a hum, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the phone. If it was important, the caller would leave a message.  
"Speaking of answering to something..." He began slowly, and he felt Atem give a languid shudder under his hands.

"Yes?" Atem asked, his own fingers roaming lower. Yugi resisted his urge to rip the shirt of off Atem's back; instead, he pushed away enough to yank down the collar of his own shirt.

"What would you say this is?" Yugi asked, showing off the small, faded red mark against his collarbone. He watched Atem look at the mark, a mischievous smirk curling his lips.

"Hm...a bug bite?" Atem joked lightly. "Someone pinch you, perhaps?"

Yugi made a growl in the back of his throat, and he unceremoniously pushed Atem down onto the bed. Yugi straddled him by the hips, pinning him down, and leaned his torso low to Atem's face so the other could get a good, close look. Atem's eyes followed Yugi closely, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "What makes you think I would let an ass like you off easy for this?"

Atem gave a breathy laugh.  
"Because...I'm special?"

"You're something, all right." Yugi affirmed, releasing his shirt so the mark was again hidden from view. Despite his exterior outrage, he gently brushed Atem's hair from his face. "Misdeeds must be punished, Mr. Sennen."

"Oh?" Atem said, fingers trailing over the top of Yugi's arms. "And how are you going to punish me, Mr. Motou?"

"I'm sure I can think of something." Yugi mused, forcing Atem's thighs apart with his knee.

"What makes you so sure you - _ah!"_ Atem was cut off by a wild gasp as Yugi's fingers found a rather sensitive spot. Yugi gave him a rogue grin, dipping his head down to Atem's neck, and he squirmed under the shorter. "Okay, yeah. Good point."


	7. Deception

"So...I called Yugi, but there seems to be no answer." Jou replied after handing Anzu her drink. He popped open a beer against the bar for himself, muttering, "I hope he's trapped under a crossbeam, otherwise I'm going to be pissed."

Anzu chewed on a cherry slowly, carefully setting her drink down.  
"This was a set up, wasn't it?" She guessed.

"Well, yeah. Didn't I say that?"

"Your brother has a blank Counter, doesn't he?"

"I sure can't get anything past you, huh?"

She gave a slight chuckle, rubbing her cheek with an open palm.  
"Look, thank you. Really. I'm sure your brother is great, but I'm not really looking for a...whatever."

"Oh?" He was genuinely surprised. "How come no 'whatever' for you?"

Anzu was quiet, peeling the wrapper off of a straw with great precision.

"Come on. You can tell me." He grinned.

"I was married." Anzu answered. "And my husband died, so..."

"I'm so sorry." He started quickly, no longer smiling. "I didn't mean to pry—"

"No, no." She waved her hand to stop him. "See, this is why I don't tell people. You're one of the most inappropriate people I have ever met, and now you're getting all _appropriate_ on me."

"Ah." He nodded. "So...do you want to make out?"

She laughed, tossing the straw wrapper on the bar.

"Sorry." Jou said, regretting the joke.

"It's fine."

"No, I should be put down."

"I prefer jokes over you getting all remorseful about my past and pitying me, so _really_ \- it's okay."

"Do you mind if I ask how long ago it was?"

"About two years ago. In December."

"And what was he like?"

"Tall, bad-mouthed, and reckless. He always looked like he was waiting for something bad to happen...and I guess it finally did."

"And he was... _the one?"_

"Of course."

"Even without a Counter, you knew?"

"Yeah." She said, looking at him.

"Really?"

"Completely." She answered, not looking away.

"Okay." He whispered back. At that moment, a drunk man came over and leaned against Anzu. "Whoa, there." Jou said, reaching over and pushing him away. "We're fresh outta booze, man." The drunk man blinked, not understanding. "Have a nice night." Jou added, not too kindly. The drunk finally shuffled away to the jukebox.

"I love my job." Jou said as he poured himself a shot.

"It shows." Anzu commented. "Have you ever been interested in something else?"

Jou gestured to the alcohol behind the bar.  
"You mean _besides_ serving drinks? But whatever for?"

"Isn't that how it always works? Small-town wants to be big-town...your waitress is an actress, the stripper is only paying for their doctorate, and the guy who scans your groceries is actually a writer. That old routine."

"Well, here's the plain truth," Jou began, pausing only to swallow his shot, "by night I bartend to meet girls who's Counters are zeroing out, and by day I work at a nursing home for old people because they don't have Counters."

"There's more to you than that." She replied.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to say that I also—"

"Don't say anything if you're not going to be sincere." She interjected, sipping her drink. He simply watched her for a moment, wishing he could be impressive and tell her that there _was_ more to him... But he didn't think there really was.

* * *

When Jou came home, he did so like a typhoon.  
"Get up." He yelled down the hall, slamming the front door behind him. "I know you're here!"

Yugi sat up, wild with panic, his eyes darting over to the sleeping form next to him.  
 _"Shit."_ He muttered, leaping up from the sheets, scanning the room for his boxers.

"If you say you're going to be somewhere, you should _be there!"_ Jou called, and Yugi threw on a shirt as he listened to his brother stomp down the hall.

"Jeez, Jou!" Yugi rushed out of his room before Jou could burst in. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal? Well, other than the fact that you broke your word to me, the big deal, you twit, is that you stood up an attractive, nice - albeit emotionally stunted woman - in dire need of true love. Not too unlike _your_ sorry ass!"

Yugi let out a long, ragged sigh.  
"Look, Jou...I—"

"Did you just throw on that shirt?" Jou frowned.

"What?" Yugi's fingers fumbled, but he attempted a smile. "I've been wearing this shirt all day."

"Okay, but it's inside out...and backward." Jou inspected Yugi's appearance with a shrewd expression. "You would never leave the house like that."

"It was an accident."

"No, you didn't wear that shirt today. You were wearing something white earlier. And since the one you have on is all messed up, I'm guessing you put it on in the dark. And you don't ever sleep naked, so..." His eyes shifted to Yugi's bedroom door suspiciously. "Who else is here?"

"Nobody." Yugi said too quickly. He gave a nervous laugh, realizing his mistake, and tried again. "Nobody else is here. Why would there be?" Jou stepped back as if Yugi had hit him.

"Since when do you _lie_ to me?" Jou asked, looking hurt beyond words.

Yugi's heart plummeted to the ground. "Never" was the answer. Yugi had never lied to Jou before in his life - not until Atem. But there was nothing he could say to save the situation, or make Jou feel better, because at that moment the very source of Yugi's new-found dishonesty opened the bedroom door.

"Hey - hi. My name is Atem." He said, pressing his hand against Yugi's back - possibly trying to project some kind of reassurance to the shorter, but all Yugi could do was groan and hide his face in his hands. "You must be Yugi's brother. Jou."

"Don't wear it out." Jou said, eyebrows creasing. "...You're the four month guy, aren't you?"

Yugi started to laugh, something he did when he was in stressful situations.  
"Well, a bit less than two and a half months now...but, yes. This is him."

"Yugi." Jou's face was oddly serene. "What are you doing?"

"I...well, um..." Another fit of giggles. "I just—"

"Just lost your goddamn mind." Jou finished for him. Yugi winced, unable to argue with that. "Have you been seeing him _this whole time?"_

"Yeah, I have." Yugi said, suddenly defiant. "And it's _fine_. I have it under control!"

"Under control? _Under control?"_ Jou snorted. "You are seriously deluded, my brother."

"You guys, wait—" Atem tried to interject.

"Why, Jou?" Yugi asked loudly over Atem. "Because I'm enjoying myself? I'm actually _enjoying_ spending time with somebody? Because I'm not a total slave to the Counter anymore?!"

"No, because he's going to break your heart into a million tiny pieces as soon as his Counter goes off!" Jou snapped. "I know self-destructive when I see it - this is it!"

"Actually—" Atem said, stepping from behind Yugi. "About my Counter..."

"What about it?" Jou asked, not politely, eyes flicking to Yugi's lover. Without explanation, Atem reached over to his wrist and ripped his Counter off. Yugi screamed and Jou leapt backward, both of them ready to call for help.

"No, no! Guys - it's not real!" Atem cried, stopping them in their tracks. "It's fake! It just sticks on." He held out the Counter for them to see. Yugi edged closer, and - as Atem had said - it was smooth on the backside; no prongs sticking out to be embedded into skin. He stared at the fake, then at Atem's now bare, markless wrist. As he stared, his hands slowly lowered down until they were hanging limply at his sides. He just couldn't seem to fit it all together, though the truth was staring him in the face.

 _How?_ How had he not known? How had Yugi been with Atem all this time and not for a moment suspect? There had to be a time when Atem took it off; a time where Atem was wary around Yugi... but there wasn't. Yugi raked his brain, but nothing stood out. Atem was always with him - _with_ the Counter. There was never a time he seemed jumpy. Though he was always so vocal about his prejudices against the Counter. In fact, Atem never had told Yugi the complete truth of why he had gotten a Counter...because he hadn't gotten one at all. There was no reason to explain something that didn't exist. It was strange to Yugi how you could lose something that is still there. How a barrier can go up in just a moment, trapping you on one side. How the things that hurt the most are the things we once had.

"It's fake." Yugi said numbly. Atem nodded. "You're not zeroing out?" Atem shook his head. Yugi opened his mouth, then shut it.

What more could he possibly say? Atem didn't have a Counter. He pretended to. You think you know a person...but really you only know what you want to know. And Yugi never wanted to know this. That Atem had been lying to him since the day they met. _Lying._ Yugi could feel his face growing hot, his hands clenching into fists. By Atem's expression, he could sense Yugi's anger; could see the forthcoming rage.

"Yugi—" He began.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Yugi hissed, tone low and dead even - somehow sounding more fierce than he would have if he'd just yelled.

"Hold on, I can explain—"

"Oh, yes! Please." Yugi's current stare could freeze the sun. _"Explain."_

"Okay, so..." Atem took a deep breath; He had never been quite so scared in his life as he was now, face to face with Yugi's silent wrath. "It started when Bakura found these stick-on Counters online. He thought it would just be funny to get us them. You can set whatever time on it that you want. Everyone was so obsessed with the Counter, I just figured that it wouldn't hurt to have it. Pretend that I'm part of the trend - that way it would take the pressure off. That way people would stop bothering me about getting a Counter even though I kept saying I didn't want one."

"You use it to pick up people, like a fake wedding ring." Jou stated, crossing his arms.

"Well, yeah, I think that what it was originally for - but that's not why I used it!" Atem quickly added. "I just...I was so tired of everyone being all up in arms about the Counter. I hated that everyone just expected me to be all okay with it - to instantly go out and get one." Making a deep noise in his throat, Atem shoved the fake deep into his pocket. "I like being able to see if I like the person first and that they like me back - not just because a stupid device told us to, but because we _want_ to." Atem looked imploring. "Didn't you say something like that yourself? I mean, don't you feel like you got to know me better when you weren't so worried about the Counter?"

"Except you were _lying_ to me the whole time!"

"No! No - just about the counter. Everything else I've said is true."

"But how can I believe that? We did the thing where we pretended the Counter didn't matter - and yeah, it was fun! But now that I know you have a virgin wrist, the Counter is back to mattering again. I'm back right where I started; not having any answers! Waiting!"

"Virgin wrist?" Atem's mouth twisted in disgust, as if he ate something rotten. "This is exactly why the Counter is stupid. This is why I don't want a Counter. It's completely fucked up."

"It's too late for me to not want a Counter, it's already attached to my body."

"Okay, okay." Atem pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Say I got a Counter, and it beeps - or whatever the fuck it does - and it says that you and I are supposed to be together forever and ever. Will that satisfy you?"

"Most likely. Yes."

"You're going to trust a little plastic thing over what I can tell you right now?"

"Right now?" Yugi was irritated. "You're not telling me _anything!"_

"I'm telling you that I love you!"

Yugi was a terrible believer in things, but he was also a terrible nonbeliever. He was as searching as he was skeptical - every thing was both possible and impossible, all at once. So when he heard the words fly from Atem's mouth, he did not let them fully impact. There is a certain feeling of disbelief that comes over you and takes over, and all you can do is just go through the motions... Yugi wasn't sure how to respond.

So, subdued and defeated, he simply whispered, "I don't think I know what love really is."

Atem pressed his lips together in a thin line.  
"What more do you want from me?" He asked.

"A guarantee?" Yugi guessed. "I don't know. Something palpable for me to hold on to?"

"No." Atem shook his head, looking exhausted. "Your problem isn't that I can't give you a guarantee, it's that you can't give me one." His words slashed through the space like some kind of knife, and Yugi shivered.

"I think you should go." He said quietly.

"Is this the part where you pull away?" Atem scoffed.

"No, this is the part where I kick you out of my house."

"Okay. Fine." Atem pushed past the two, biting his lip. "When you realize that me not having a Counter is a _good_ thing, call me." He opened the door and paused, turning back to Yugi. "I don't regret lying about the Counter. I mean, sure, I hate that I pretended and I hate that you found out like this...but how could I ever regret one of the best thing in my life? Pretending I had a Counter led me to you." He shook his head. "I never will regret that, Yugi. I remember every word and look you gave me. Even like this, when it hurts so much that I can barely breathe... I will remember."

He gave Yugi one last, long look and then he was gone.

Jou heaved a heavy breath.  
"Look, man. I—"

"Don't." Yugi said, already turning away.

"Don't what?"

 _"Anything."_


	8. Blunder

"Hell yeah!" Jou shouted as he and Yugi purposefully walked through the store's front door. "We should have done this _years_ ago!"

"That's for sure." Yugi said.

It had been a long 24-hours, which Yugi had in his bed, rolling around as he thought about...well, everything actually. After all, he couldn't have possibly slept after the atomic bomb that was dropped on him. No, his mind had been fully awake, replaying every last detail in fresh, vivid colors. Then, when the flames of his anger had subsided into glowing embers, he began to ponder other things: his childhood, the Counter, and the perfect image of his future he had so carefully laid out for himself. He also thought about Atem. He ached over him, to be exact - even though there had not been one single call from Mr. _I-don't-really-have-a-Counter._

But could Yugi blame him? Well, yes. Of course he could. Atem had _lied_ to Yugi, and that - out of everything else - is what really hurt the most. Someone he trusted completely betrayed him. It was troubling how the skills needed in a performance were so similar to the skills of lying - as if lying in itself was an art. Yugi had listened to it all the way through, never suspecting that Atem was playing the wrong notes - for he played them so boldly, Yugi had not even questioned them for a moment.

But Yugi missed Atem. And he wasn't sure why. Just the other night, all he could do was hate Atem for misleading him...but now? He was as blank as the Counter on his wrist. Something wasn't complete anymore. No, that wasn't it. Rather...Atem had opened Yugi's eyes. He had shown Yugi just how twisted the truth of the Counter really was. How they were right sometimes...but they were also so very wrong. Atem was sure without one, so why couldn't Yugi be? He envied the awareness Atem had. He wanted it; the freedom that Yugi had only just begun to taste when he was with Atem.

Which is why, after a long discussion, he and Jou were getting rid of them - once and for all.

"This is going to be better than that time we convinced Shizuka to shave her eyebrows!" Jou said gleefully, practically skipping to the counter.

"Yugi!" Matchmaker Emma called as she spotting him. "Hey! It's so nice to see you again." She eyed Jou slyly. "Another prospect?"

"No." Yugi wrinkled his nose. "Good lord, no. This is my _brother."_

"Well, hello there! Nice to meet you." She said, shaking Jou's hand.

"Likewise." He replied. "We're here to get our Counters removed."

The Matchmaker's face fell instantly.  
"Removed?" She repeated. "Like...taken away? Completely?"

"That is the definition of 'remove'." Jou answered.

"Yugi, honey..." Her eyes shifted to him. "Are you giving up?"

"No, he's moving on." Jou interjected, slinging an arm over his brother's shoulders. "We both are. So are you able to pop these suckers off or not?"

"Well, I...don't know. I've never done a removal before." She looked bewildered. "I'll, um... I'll get my manager."

* * *

"Are you absolutely certain you want to make this mistake?" Matchmaker Manager Tom asked, sounding concerned.

"Absolutely." Yugi said from the chair next to the table, where Jou lay.

"Damn straight." Jou snapped.

"Okay, well... I must warn you that removal is more painful than implantation - one of the many reasons we advise against it. There will also be a noticeable scar where the device used to be."

"It's cool. We're warriors." Jou said, presenting his forearm to them. "Get this bug off of me."

"Oh, wow!" Matchmaker Emma said, bending over his wrist. "That's such a long countdown! Your Counter is _ancient_."

"Hey, how about we limit the editorial comments?" Jou recommended, his cheeks darkening. She leaned back, embarrassed. Tom pulled out a long, white object that Yugi could only describe as a menacing claw. He pulled on a knob at the back of it and it clanked ominously.

"Are you ready?" He asked, rubbing the area around Jou's Counter with a slight numbing agent.

"I've been ready since I was fourteen." Jou muttered.

"Alright." Tom said, still sounding uncertain as he placed the device up against Jou's Counter. "Then... One...two...!" With a loud click and what sounded to Yugi like ripping paper, the Counter on Jou's wrist was pulled off, and Jou sat up with a terrible cry.

 _"Ow!"_ He screamed, holding his arm as he glaring at the Manager. "Fuck you!" Tom rose his eyebrows and held up a bandage. Jou seethed a couple more seconds before allowing him to wrap his slightly bleeding wrist.

"Yeah, so...Wasn't that bad." Jou managed, looking over to his now horrified brother. "Like a band-aid."

"Oh, yeah. Looks easy." Yugi said, breathless.

"Boy! I feel ten pounds lighter!" Jou said, jumping off of the exam table. "Alright, Yugi. It's you next." He took the chair Yugi had been sitting in.

"Oh, god." Yugi said suddenly as he got up on the table.

"What?"

"Mom is so going to flip shit."

"I know." Jou said with a wicked grin. "It'll be great."

"Now, Yugi, " Manager Tom began, looking grave. "You do realize that once your Counter is removed, it damages the sensory nerves of that area irreparably? You won't be able to feel anything in your wrist - probably for the rest of your life."

"Uh! Excuse me!" Jou shouted. "Where was that warning when you removed mine?!"

"Um...I'm sensing there's more to it than that?" Yugi asked.

"There is." Tom replied. "Once you have the Counter removed and the damage is done, you can't get another Counter implanted. Your other wrist is not a viable option - this one shot is all you have."

"Oh. Well. We already knew that." Jou said with a shrug as Yugi offered Tom and Emma his wrist.

"I have Jou to help me with my potential lovers from now on, anyway." Yugi stated, sounding braver than he felt. "He wouldn't let me fuck up. Just...do it. Get it off."

"Are you sure?" Tom asked again.

"I'm sure I want you to stop asking me if I'm sure." Yugi said, throwing his arm over his eyes so he didn't have to look at the device looming over his wrist.

"Well... All right." Tom said, rubbing the rubbing agent into Yugi's skin. He placed the removal device against Yugi's Counter, taking a deep breath. "One...Two..."

A sudden beeping filled the room, and they all froze.

"Wha...what is that?" Yugi asked, uncovering his face. No one answered. "What is that?" The Manager and Matchmaker were just gaping at his wrist. "What's happening?" Fearful, Yugi looked down at his Counter.

 _ **0000d 09h 30m 02s**_

"This is crazy!" Emma exclaimed excitedly. "I've never seen such a low countdown!"

"Can someone tell me what the hell is happening, please?!" Yugi shouted.

"Somewhere, your One just got a Counter implanted!" Tom replied, looking amazed.

Yugi stared at his wrist.  
"No. There's no way..."

"You're going to meet him tomorrow!" Emma shrieked, looking ready to launch herself at Yugi in a hug.

"Holy shit." Was all Yugi could say through is disbelief, still watching his seconds tick down.

"But it doesn't matter." Jou said, pressing his hand against Yugi's shoulder. "I mean, yeah we don't know who it is, but we know you're going to meet them no matter what for sure now, so...you're still getting it removed, right?" Yugi barely heard his brother. He kept staring at his wrist, slack-jawed. "Yugi? You are, right?"

Yugi blinked over to Jou in awe.  
"I...I don't know, Jou. I mean - it's _finally_ happening."

"Right. Okay." Jou leaned back in his seat, looking disappointed. "Wow - Hey. I need a minute. I'll be in the car." Yugi watched as his brother pushed his chair from the table and left the room. He knew he was letting his brother down, after all, the removals had been Yugi's idea to begin with. He wondered again if the Counter really worked, or if it was just a self-fulfilling prophecy. Maybe this was just a fluke.

But when he looked back at his wrists, saw the numbers he'd been yearning to see for over ten years...he couldn't bring himself to let go, after all. He would meet his Perfect Match tomorrow, and there was no way he could stop and let go now that he was _so close._


	9. Surprises

"Shizuka, I need you to stay here and woman your post." Her mother said, steering her to a spot next to the door. "You have to give the signal when they come in so we know when to hide!"

"Mom, you throw a surprise party for his birthday _every year._ It's kind of not surprising anymore." The girl protested, not wanting to stand at the door like some glorified welcome mat.

"But they're still surprised every time!" Her mother replied, and Shizuka resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Of course they were;_ it would break their mom's heart if Yugi and Jou _didn't_ play along every year. "Just let us know when Jou gets here, okay?"

"Fine. Okay."

At that moment, someone knocked on the door, and her mom opened it.  
"Atem!" She said cheerfully, pulling him inside. "Thank you for coming! They'll be here any minute."

"Thank you for inviting me." Atem said, looking somewhat out of place. Shizuka eyed him, curious; he looked nervous. As Shizuka's mother ran off to finish her last party touches, the girl leaned over, speaking softly: "Have you seen Yugi since...?"

Atem whirled to her, eyes wide.  
"You know?"

"Jou told me." She explained.

"No, I...I haven't." Atem wiggled his chin deeper into his scarf that he'd yet to take off. "I'm hoping to speak with him tonight. Hoping he's not still super pissed. Ready to get on my knees and beg forgiveness if need be."

"Don't tell Yugi that." She said, leaning back. "He might make you do it just because."

"Thanks for the tip." Atem replied as another knock sounded against the door. "Who's that?"

"How should I know?" She replied, shrugging. The person on the other side knocked again, and Atem looked at her, questioning. "I am not moving. Mom will make me listen to her romance novels if I leave my spot." Shizuka said stiffly. Atem looked confused, but shrugged and opened the door. A tall girl stood at the threshold, blinking at him.

"Um, hi." She said, pushing her brown hair from her face. "I'm Anzu."

"I'm Atem." He replied, offering her his hand. "I assume you're here for the party?"

"Yeah, I was invited by Jou." She said, stepping in. "Are you part of the family?"

"No. You?"

"No. Just a friend."

"Oh. Same here. Yugi."

"I have yet to have the pleasure." She replied, shrugging slightly.

"Mom!" Shizuka called out, looking through the window. "I see Jou!"

"Okay, okay! Quiet everybody!" Her mother called, though she was the only one being loud by this point. Atem and Anzu both joined the hushed guests in the living room, standing in the sudden dark. The door clicked, and in walked Jou.

 _"Surprise!"_ Everybody yelled. Jou feigned shock at seeing everyone gathered in his home for his birthday.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" He said with a crooked smile. "Really. You _shouldn't."_ His mother came over and kissed his cheek, looking pleased.

"Where's your brother?" She wondered.

"We didn't come together." Jou replied, taking the cup of soda his sister offered him.

"Well, that's okay." His mother said. "We surprised the birthday boy, and that's what counts."

"Yeah, well..." Jou's avoided his mother and met Anzu's eyes. "What?" He asked, walking over to her as she grinned.

"You look good." She commented, taking in his coat and black jeans. "I'm surprised." She handed him a small wrapped box.

"Oh, shit." He said, looking at the box.

"Not the reaction I expected, but okay."

"No, I mean," He took the offered present, turning it over in his hands, "You didn't need to..."

"It's your birthday. Of course I did." She replied simply, shrugging.

The front door pushed open slowly, and Yugi peeked into the house carefully. He was relieved to see that the lights were on and that everybody was already enjoying the party. Free to wander around without being jump-scared, Yugi came inside fully, shutting the door behind him. He spotted his brother standing near the food table, chatting with a woman.

"Yugi!" He turned to see his mother waving to him from near the couch. "There you are! Why didn't you and Jou come together?"

"Yeah, Yugi?" Jou added, coming over. "You've been in your room all day."

"I just...I had a lot on my mind." Yugi said, eyes silently pleading with Jou to forgive him; about lying, about keeping his Counter. Jou grinned and gave Yugi a one-armed hug and he relaxed, feeling his affection for his brother overflow. He didn't know what he would do without Jou.

"Yugi, I want you to meet Anzu." Jou started, pulling the girl he had been chatting with from behind him. Yugi's eyes moved to her, mouth opening to introduce himself and — _be-be-beep, be-be-beep, be-be-beep_ — there was a sudden chorus of beeping, and two people jumped, shocked.

"What...?" Their mother said, awed, grasping Yugi's wrist in her hands. "Your Counter is going off!?"

Anzu lifted her wrist up to her eyes, staring at her own Counter in disbelief as it finally stopped beeping. Her zeroed out Counter display blinking at her as if in some kind of celebration. Then she stared at Yugi, a strange understanding dawning across her face. Jou looked from one to the other, with an equally indescribable expression.

"You...got a Counter?" Jou asked, sounding distant. She blinked over to him, almost apologetic.

"I—yeah. I got one..."

"When did you zero out?" Their mom asked Yugi, excited.

"Um, yesterday." Yugi replied, red-faced. Jou let out a strange noise from his throat and turned on his heel, storming away from the two. "Jou!" Yugi called, about to chase after his brother, but his mother held him in place.

"Incidentally, I may have made things worse by inviting Atem." She said quietly, looking uncomfortable.

Yugi's mouth fell open, and the front door opened. Yugi spun around in time to see Atem's back as he carelessly pulled the door shut behind him. Tearing himself from his mother's grasp, Yugi took off after Atem, heart lodged into his Adam's apple. He ripped the door open and jogged down the porch steps, looking around.

"Atem!" He called into the cold darkness, spinning around. The crickets replied, and Yugi ran down the driveway, breathing hard. _"Atem!?"_ He stood next to the mailbox, waiting for any sign that Atem was out there, listening. But there was nothing. He was already gone. "God dammit!" Yugi shouted, ripping his hands through his hair. _"Fuck."_ He squatted down, regretting for the first time that he had not gotten his Counter removed after all.

* * *

Jou shoved his fork into the two-tier cake sitting on the kitchen counter, destroying the blue lettering that wished him a happy birthday. He moved his fork around, making it say "CRAPPY BIRTHDAY." He chewed slowly, mashing the soft yellow sponge cake between his teeth in his anger, though he wasn't exactly sure what he was mad about. He knew from the very beginning that he wouldn't be meeting his "Fated One" for years to come. That there was no reason he should have expected otherwise. So why did he hurt so much? There was a sudden, empty yawning inside of him, and he filled it the only way he knew how...by being pissed.

Anzu stepped into the kitchen, spotting Jou sitting on the counter. She took a glance at the muddled cake and smirked at the crude message. "It's going to be hard to fix that." She commented, gesturing to the cake.

"Well, lame-shit bears seems to be the theme of the night, don't you think?" Jou asked, stabbing his fork deeper into the cake.

"Do you want to talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

Yugi walked in at that moment, face pale and nose red from sitting outside in the cold. A weird, awkward silence settled between the three.

"Hi." Yugi finally said.

"Hi." Anzu replied.

Jou looked between the two and stuck his fork into the cake and left it there.  
"It's like a fucking Greek tragedy up in here." He said, grinning though he didn't sound amused at all.

"I should leave." Anzu said, pushing away from the counter.

"No, you know what?" Jou hopped down from his perch. "I should go. I'll go. I'll give you guys some privacy."

"Jou, please stay." Yugi caught his brothers arm, stopping him. "Talk to me."

"Okay." Jou tugged his arm out of Yugi's grasp. "Um, how about this? You are an unforgivable _dick_ for bogarting the one little piece of romance I've ever known." Yugi stumbled back as if Jou's words had been a physical slap.

"No one is bogarting anything," Anzu began, imploring.

"I don't need your help." Yugi said cooly, taking his eyes from Jou to stare at her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Jou snapped.

"Don't be pissed at me for this!" Yugi argued. "I've had a blank Counter my entire life! It's not my fault she got one."

"But you were supposed to get yours removed!"

"Would that have changed anything? If I had my Counter removed, her's would've gone blank! And she would have had to live with a blank Counter forever, because I can't get another one. She'd spend everyday as I have, waiting for any glimmer of hope. And no one deserves that anyway, Jou. And, in the end, it still would've turned out like this."

"I didn't know it would end up like this." Anzu said quietly, trying to defend herself and keep the peace at the same time.

"Since you already took your sweet time coming into my life, would you mind if I had a few minutes alone with my brother?" Yugi snapped at her, irritated.

"Would you stop being such a prick to her?" Jou yelled.

"Would you stop being such a prick to me?" Yugi argued back.

"I'm just mad, okay?!" Jou threw his hands up helplessly. "I'm _allowed_ to be mad! It's not exactly fair that you get to step in and have everything work out for you, and I—" He cut off, shaking his head. "We've watched everyone we know zero out, Yugi. It's always been us with our fucked up Counters against them."

Yugi frowned.  
"I'm not 'them'."

"Yes, you are." Jou said. Yugi let out a long sigh and glanced over to Anzu, who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else than in the kitchen with them.

"Could you give us a minute, please?" He asked, dropping his tone politely.

"Yeah, okay." She said, stepping toward the kitchen door. She paused, looking back to Jou. "You know, the reason I got the Counter was because of you. Spending time with you made me realize that I didn't want to be alone anymore, so...if there is an upside to all of this, it's that you're guaranteed to be a part of my life. In whatever way it ends up." She looked down, tucking her hair behind her ear as she stepped out of the room. Jou's jaw clenched.

"If there's an upside...?" Yugi repeated, looking shocked.

"Well, it's not like you made a great first impression." Jou commented.

"...who is she?"

"Anzu Mazaki."

"How do I not know about a woman in your life? Like, a permanent woman?"

"I mean, you've kind of been preoccupied with your own shit lately."

"Okay." Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I deserved that."

"Yes, you did."

"So...this is where we are, then?" Yugi asked. Jou remained silent. Yugi rubbed his arm, looking frustrated. "Fine. I'm going to go. And you? You're going to stay here, at your party, and be mad. You can even sulk all weekend long if you want, go out drinking and slum it up with your chicks. But come Monday morning, you have to come home." Yugi's throat constricted. "Because you're my favorite person in the world, Jou. And you were my One long before these shit relationships showed up." Yugi swiped at his face, going to the door. "It's just not worth it without you."


	10. Beginning

When he had awoken the next morning, Yugi would never be able to remember that he had dreamed about in the night. All he knew was that he'd opened his eyes to find his hand stretched out, reaching for the other side of his bed that was strangely cold and empty.

And then after much of the day had gone by, when the sun was beginning to lower ever closer to the horizon, Yugi found himself standing in front of a closed door, and he wondered if it would even open for him if he knocked. Eventually, he gathered his courage and did tap his knuckles on the door. Then he waited, arms crossed. He had made his choice, and he only hoped Atem was willing. For so long, Yugi had based his life on his Counter, waiting for the unknown One to come into his life. And then he met the man who seemed to change everything.

Yami Sennen, the man who made such a horrible impression upon their first meeting. Who had flubbed his joke into an insult, meaning it to be a flirt. Who had been at the right place at the right time. Who had told his roommates that he thought Yugi was out of his league. Who danced like a wild man, who argued about the nature of love. Who had spent his time trying to win Yugi over to his side, not pushing once. Who had lied to Yugi for so long, but never with bad intentions.

And this time, Yugi knew exactly what he was doing, exactly what he was getting himself into. Atem had the power to hurt him, but Atem never meant to hurt him, didn't want to hurt him, and had been more than willing to apologize when he did. And maybe it had taken Yugi a long time to realize that the Counter didn't matter, but now he had and he was going to take a risk and put the decision in Atem's hands because being with Atem had made him happy - happier than Yugi had been in a long time. And he didn't know for sure, maybe he would never know for sure, but he thought that maybe he made Atem happy, too. And he wanted to keep doing that, as long as it was in his power. He wanted to spend time with him properly, take him home to meet his parents and eat dinner with him and just be together. Even after everything that had happened, he wanted it still.

He was choosing to try and make it work, choosing to fight for it because he knew in his heart that it could be worth it and Yugi could never forgive himself, could never live a life fulfilled, if he didn't at least try.

The door swung open after a long moment, and there awaiting him stood Atem. Yugi's heart twisted when he saw how tired Atem looked, how sad. He was still as beautiful as ever, but Atem being sad had never been Yugi's intention and it hurt to see.

"Hey." Yugi said. Atem stood in the doorway for a full minute before sighing and opening the door the ret of the way, silently inviting Yugi into the house. He walked into the kitchen and Yugi followed, shutting the door behind him as he recognized the scent of bacon. Atem stood at the stove, where it seemed that he was preparing to make some hard boiled eggs.

Yugi glanced around quickly as he leaned against the table, arms still crossed. "Where are the others?"

"They had a gig in the city over."

"You didn't go?"

"Well...I had a party to attend last night." Atem replied begrudgingly; so they were just going to jump right into it, then. Yugi could handle that.

"Atem." He said, pushing away from the table, daring to take a few steps closer to the other man. "Fuck the Counter."

"Isn't it a little late for that?"

"Seriously. I don't care about it anymore. It says I'm supposed to walk off into the sunset with a stranger. I don't accept that."

"You don't want to because you're freaking out." Atem flipped his bacon. "You spent so long believing that one day it would happen, it would happen - and then nothing happened and you were fine with that. You were sad, yeah, but you were fine because it meant that you were safe. And now you have what you wanted, what you've been waiting for - and you just don't know how to process that." As he spoke, his shoulders drew closer to his ears. "It's fine. I understand."

"But I don't have what I want." Yugi snapped, shoving his wrist under Atem's nose, ignoring the splattering of the bacon that burned. Atem's eyes widened when he saw the bandage on Yugi's wrist where the Counter used to be. "I know what you're thinking," Yugi continued, not taking his eyes from Atem's face. "That this is a moot point, because I already zeroed out and met my supposed Fated Match - and you think it's too late..."

"I do." Atem's gaze hardened and he tore his eyes away from Yugi's wrist, though when he moved Yugi's arm away from the popping bacon, the touch was gentle. "It _is_ rather pointless now..."

"Not to me." Yugi promised, twisting so his fingers were brushing Atem's palm. "It can't be too late. You don't believe in the Counter."

"No, Yugi. I don't think it should exist, but I do know that it works."

"But, I—"

"In a year from now, do you still see us together?"

Yugi's jaw worked soundlessly, trying to sort his thoughts.  
"A lot can happen in a year, but I like to think we're still together."

"See, for me the answer is yes. Of course, without a single doubt, _yes_ we are together."

"But my uncertainty isn't just because of the Counter—"

"I know that." Atem said, and his voice broke. "It's because you're not really in love with me."

"I _am_ in love with you." Yugi replied instantly, shaking his head.

"You've never actually been in love, have you?" Atem asked, and in Yugi's silence he found the answer. "You don't know what it is - what it really feels like. Because you don't feel it for me."

"But...I was so sure I loved you." Yugi replied, confused. "I want to be with you. You make me happy. I have fun with you."

"But that's not only what love is made up of."

"I've already ruined it, haven't I?"

"Maybe."

"There's no hope? None at all?" Yugi didn't care that he was almost begging. "Nothing I can say or do to make you stay with me anyway?"

"Probably not."

"How are you being so calm about this?" Yugi felt his eyes growing uncomfortably dry, but he didn't want to risk blinking and crying. He wasn't going to make Atem feel worse. He wasn't going to make Atem change. "This is all my fault and how can you be so understanding?"

"Look, you broke my fucking heart, Yugi." He said, fingers gripping tight against Yugi's, voice rough. "But it's not like you did it on purpose so I'm trying to be a man about it, alright?"

"It was so much easier when you had a Counter..." Yugi whispered, daring to look at Atem's pained face.

"Because you didn't have to pretend we were something we weren't."

"No, because I stopped sweating over the future like you told me to. And that was only when I was with you, and I loved it."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I almost got a Counter. That night, after you found out that I didn't have one. I even dreamed that it zeroed out and went off when I saw you again and I was so happy—" He broke off, holding back what sounded like a sob. "I thought maybe, just maybe, if this is how strongly I felt for you, that maybe we _were_ soulmates. That there was a deeper meaning of us meeting and being...whatever we were."

And now, Yugi did cry. He let his tears run over his cheeks, let his breaths come out uneven. "When my Counter came to life and started counting down, I thought it was you." He admitted. "I thought you had gotten one. And I was so excited - I was so ready to have proof that we were meant to be more. And then when I came in the door of Jou's party I wondered if somehow you were going to be there and it was going to beep at me, but I didn't see you and as soon as I meet eyes with Anzu...and I'm sorry, Atem." He wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I'm sorry I hurt you like this. I really thought that we could forget it all and just be us."

Warm arms came around Yugi, holding him tight. And when Yugi felt the shaking, he knew Atem was crying too. His breath was loud against Yugi's ear, his hair brushing soft against his face. And then they were parting, mouths instantly finding each other with a strange gentleness that was a contrast to how wrecked Yugi's insides felt. Atem held his face securely in place, as if the moment he let go Yugi would vanish into mist, like he just wasn't quite ready for that moment. Kissing Atem was like drinking cool water straight from a stream, and Yugi wanted to drown. Bury all of his worries and hopes and his entire future and just exist with Atem in that moment forever. But in reality, all he could do was press his lips to Atem's over and over, whispering his apologies between each one, hoping one day Atem could forgive him and move on.

"Will there be a scar?" Atem wondered, fingers moving down to press against the bandage on Yugi's wrist, and Yugi gave a watery chuckle.

"Yes." He pulled back from Atem enough so they could see eye-to-eye. "You've scarred me."

"In a good way?"

"In the best way." He leaned over and kissed Atem again, but this was the last time. He softened his lips, trying to make Atem understand exactly how much he wished things could've been different. Then he rested his head on Atem's shoulder, unable to let go just yet. Atem lowered his face, nose skimming over Yugi's shoulder, inhaling deeply.

"I'm glad you don't care about the Counter anymore." He said. "This way you'll be absolutely sure...about her."

On instinct, Yugi opened his mouth to tell Atem that he was wrong, that there was no way he'd ever be interested in Anzu. But he couldn't do that when there was no proof that it wasn't a lie. Words failed him, because he couldn't honestly say the things he wanted. So, instead, he tried to remember the moment. He had no dazzling lines, no gentle goodbyes...no quick wit to offer. After everything, after all they'd been, he had nothing. Nothing but a strange, yawning void in his gut. The bitterness of finishing a chapter and beginning a new one.

So Yugi just shut his mouth and nodded, pulling away from Atem, ignoring how the other's face crumpled as soon as they were apart. Without another word, Yugi left the kitchen and he didn't look back when he heard a choked sob and Atem didn't call after him either.

* * *

Monday morning, Yugi lay curled in his bed, sleeping. Something soft brushed his nose, and then there was a tap. He frowned, and the tap happened again, then kept going in a quick pace _tap tap tap tap tap._ With a groan, he swiped at the offender, opening his eyes to see his brother lying next to him.

"It's 8:47 in the morning. I thought maybe you were dead." Jou said, serious. Yugi smiled, his chest flooding with warmth at the sight of his brother.

"Welcome home."

Jou shoved a pillow over Yugi's head.  
"I'm home."

* * *

The sun was higher during Yugi's run around the University's track than it usually was since he'd slept in. The weather was also warmer now that it would have been at six in the morning, the usual time Yugi went for a run. He found himself having to forgo his jacket for once. Suddenly, four people ran past Yugi, all of them dressed in the same matching dark blue and grey sweats. Yugi slowed down to a jog, watching them speed ahead and around the corner.

"They're fast, huh?" Someone asked, coming up to jog next to him, and Yugi looked over to see Anzu.

"Yeah."

"That's part of the University's relay team." She explained, eyes also tracking the group. "I had matching sweats made for them, and now it's like they never take them off." She smiled. "So what brings you to the track? I never saw you here before."

"Well, usually I run from six to six-thirty, but I got a late start this morning." Yugi huffed, wiping sweat from his brow. "Hey, listen...I'm sorry I was so rude to you the other night."

"It's okay." She shrugged. "Jou's told me enough that I know you've had...things going on."

"Yeah...you could say that." Yugi reached up to scratch the back of his neck, sheepish. He saw Anzu staring at his bandaged wrist, and he quickly lowered his arm. "Oh! That. Please don't take it personally."

"No, it's fine." Her ponytail bobbed as they ran. "I'm just...really glad to see that you're alright. When my Counter suddenly went blank the day after the party, I was afraid you got hit by a bus or something."

Yugi stumbled to a stop, eyes widening.  
"Oh, my God. I am so stupid. I didn't even think about—"

"No, it's okay. Really." She stopped jogging, walking back to him. "Um, but - I should get back to the relay team..."

"Oh, yeah. No problem." Yugi nodded. "I'm about finished with my run, anyway."

"It was good to see you again." She backed up, and then paused. "Um, maybe you should get a late start more often, Yugi. It would be nice to have a running partner."

"Uh, yeah." Yugi replied, blinking in surprise. Anzu gave him a little wave before running ahead, eyes set on the retreating backs of the group.

Yugi watched her for go a moment, thinking, before he turned and started running in the opposite direction, back to the bleachers where his bag and jacket waited - knowing that some things just took time. And that was okay.

* * *

 _I took forever to finish this story - I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed the story, nonetheless (even though I decided to mess you up with angst.) Please review!_


End file.
